L'angelo della morte
by Angel in the twilight
Summary: Il paraît qu’à ses derniers instants, on revoit défiler toute sa vie devant ses yeux… la seule chose que j’étais encore capable de voir après avoir fermé les miens, c’était des prunelles rouge sang qui accompagnaient un visage d'ange...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

La vie est parfois étrange… ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de vous lever un matin et de vous préparer à une journée longue, ennuyante voir parfois désagréable, n'attendant rien d'autre que la routine quotidienne et, le soir venu, vous rendre compte que la journée n'était pas celle attendue ? La vie est remplie d'évènements imprévus et il faut s'adapter… mais généralement, ces imprévus ne concernent qu'une durée limitée… pour ma part, l'imprévu en question concerne toute ma vie… ou du moins la vie que j'ai vécue depuis un peu moins de sept mois… car cette vie va sans doute arriver à son terme dans très peu de temps…

Il paraît qu'à ses derniers instants, on revoit défiler toute sa vie devant ses yeux… Balivernes… du moins, en ce qui me concerne… la seule chose que j'étais encore capable de voir après avoir fermé mes yeux bleus emplis de larmes, c'était des prunelles rouge sang qui accompagnaient un visage que même les dieux grecs envieraient…

Quelle femme ne rêverait pas d'avoir une telle vision avant sa mort ?

Pour ma part, je préférerais avoir cette vision sans pour cela donner ma vie…

Mais je préférais mille fois plus cela que de voir mes visions de cauchemar se réaliser… Au moins, ma mort servira peut-être à quelque chose…

Rouvrant les yeux avec réticence, je fis face à mon bourreau, mon assassin, le prédateur parmi les prédateurs…

Difficile de prendre quelqu'un pour un assassin lorsque celui-ci a un visage angélique, pourtant, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, il s'agissait bien d'un assassin… il suffisait, pour s'en convaincre, d'observer ses yeux et d'apercevoir ses prunelles aussi noires que l'enfer, éclairées d'une lueur bordeaux… lueur machiavélique… j'allais souffrir…

J'étais sa proie, il était mon prédateur, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait probablement, j'étais loin d'être une proie docile…

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes (surtout à "toutes" je pense... ^^) ! En voyant le titre de ma fic et en voyant mon pseudo, certains se seront peut-être dit : "tiens encore un ou une qui s'éssaie à l'écriture sans expérience et qui va encore écrire une histoire maintes fois écrite..." ou encore "tiens, encore une qui va écrire ses fantasmes..."

Je ne vous contredirai pas... de un, parce que je ne suis pas assez imbu de moi-même pour prétendre avoir inventé quelque chose d'extraordinaire et de jamais vu... il est probable qu'une idée du même genre ait germé quelque part... mais je n'ai pas lu toutes les fic du monde donc... pas de lynchage ! ^^

De deux, parce qu'il s'agit bien de fantasmes... cette histoire m'est venue d'un rêve, or un rêve est un fantasme, non ? Ha, ça y est ! Je sens que j'en ai déçu certains ! Non, ma fic de parlera pas uniquement de sex ! Dans uniquement, comprenez "pas du tout ou un peu" (oui, bon, faut pas décevoir tout à fait, hein ! ;) ) !

La seule chose sur laquelle je puis vous contredire, c'est que même si je suis un (une !) nouvel auteur, j'ai pas mal d'expérience en ce qui concerne l'écriture... (attention je mords ! \/--\/ )

Ha ! Et, une chose... Ne me comparez surtout pas à Stephenie Meyer, vous seriez déçus... même si mon histoire vient aussi d'un rêve... ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Angel of the twilight

* * *

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 1 : Un nouveau

**Chapitre 1**

Après avoir minutieusement vérifié que j'avais éteint tous les appareils électriques et que j'avais toutes mes affaires de cours, je claquai la porte de mon petit appartement. C'était un rituel que j'appliquais toujours depuis que j'étais arrivée dans cet appartement… et accessoirement depuis que j'étais arrivée à Dublin pour étudier l'histoire et la mythologie de l'Irlande…

J'avais quitté mon pays natal pour venir étudier dans ce pays… drôle de choix n'est-ce pas ? L'Irlande était un pays sombre et pluvieux, pas vraiment l'idéal comme destination, surtout quand on aime le soleil… mais je n'étais pas venue pour le soleil, ni pour avoir spécialement un diplôme puisqu'officiellement, à 21 ans, j'étais diplômée institutrice primaire en Belgique, mon pays natal. Non, ce que je voulais, c'était étancher ma soif de connaissances mythologiques.

Inutile de préciser que j'étais incollable sur tout ce qui était mythologique, que ce soit la mythologie celtique avec ses Tuatha dé Danaan, la mythologie arthurienne avec son îled'Avalon et ses chevaliers et j'en passe… je connaissais à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les mythologies d'Europe Occidentale… mais celle que je préférais était la mythologie celtique, d'où ma présence en ces lieux…

De plus, j'adorais le pays et ses landes vertes… pour moi, c'était le rêve…

Ce que mes parents, friands des pays chauds comme le sud de la France, la Grèce, l'Espagne ou encore l'Italie, ne comprenaient absolument pas…

Avant de partir pour l'Irlande, j'étais quelqu'un de très renfermé, je ne sortais presque pas, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis et j'étais inséparable de mes parents… et être fille unique n'arrangeait pas les choses… J'adorais mes parents, je les adore toujours d'ailleurs… Je n'ose imaginer ce que je ferais sans eux, mais il fallait bien que ma vie évolue… alors je suis partie, à leur plus grand dam… ils ont eu énormément de mal à me laisser partir… heureusement, ils ont réussi à m'arracher la promesse de donner de mes nouvelles chaque semaine… cela me fait toujours sourire… j'adore vraiment mes parents…

C'est donc avec le sourire que je me rendis en cours ce jour-là… le temps était gris et pluvieux, mais cela ne m'enleva pas ma bonne humeur… Munie de mon manteau blanc (oui, je sais, c'est osé, surtout dans un pays où il pleut tout le temps), de mon écharpe turquoise (ma préférée !), de mon parapluie et de mon sac de cours, je me rendis à pied jusqu'à l'université qui m'avait accueillie. Celle-ci ne se trouvait guère loin de mon lieu de résidence, à mon plus grand soulagement, car, distraite comme je l'étais, j'aurai très bien pu me perdre dans un petit village ! Et Dublin était loin d'être un village !

À peine étais-je arrivée à quelques mètres de l'entrée que quelque chose de coloré me sauta littéralement dessus.

- Marie !! Tu es en retard !!

Ha oui, j'avais presque oublié… je suis Marie Andrews et la tornade colorée qui vient juste de me sauter dessus s'appelle Kathleen MacLeod, ma meilleure amie…

Celle-ci ne changera jamais. Toujours impatiente. J'ai rencontré Kathleen dès le premier jour de cours. Nous nous somme tout de suite bien entendu. Autant j'étais quelqu'un de très discrète qui rougissait dès qu'on me regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance, autant Kathleen était très extravertie qui sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait, même nos professeurs y avaient droit! Elle m'avait été d'une grande aide au début, puisque n'ayant des notions d'anglais que très limitée, je ne comprenais pas grand-chose de ce qui se disait… Heureusement, j'eus beaucoup de chance puisque Kathleen parlait couramment le français, son père étant irlandais et sa mère française. Mais mes difficultés n'ont pas duré longtemps, deux mois plus tard, je parlais également l'irlandais couramment… Un exploit ! Il faut dire que j'étais très motivée… Cela aide !

Je me dégageai de cette tornade rousse et la regardai un peu mieux.

Elle était plus jeune que moi de trois ans et était vraiment très jolie. Une typique irlandaise avec ses cheveux roux ondulés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille, ses yeux vert émeraude, sa peau blanche… La seule chose que nous avions en commun était notre petite taille : 1m60 environ. En effet, j'étais totalement différente : mes cheveux étaient blonds et raides, m'arrivant aux épaules et mes yeux étaient d'un bleu qui prenait des reflets turquoise au soleil (autant dire presque jamais ici…) et je n'étais certainement pas aussi jolie que Kate…

Aujourd'hui, mon amie avait décidé de s'habiller avec un nouveau manteau… celui-ci était de toutes les couleurs… je tiens à préciser que je n'approuvais pas spécialement les choix vestimentaires de Kathleen… je m'habillais généralement avec de belles choses, mais peu voyantes… alors un manteau de toutes les couleurs… pas de commentaire…

- Je sais Kate… mais tout le monde ne se lève pas aux aurores pour courir sous la pluie tous les matins comme toi ! Je dors, moi !

- Arrête donc de te moquer ! Tu m'envieras quand j'aurai une ligne digne d'un mannequin et toi des bourrelets un peu partout ! dit-elle en faisant une horrible grimace.

J'étouffai un rire. Kathleen était très drôle quand elle s'y mettait.

- Alors ! Que penses-tu de mon manteau ? me demanda-t-elle en sautillant.

- Heu… hum… très beau ! dis-je en feignant l'enthousiasme.

Malheureusement, mon « enthousiasme » ne sembla pas convaincre mon amie…

- Tu n'aimes pas… constata-t-elle, déçue.

- Hooo Kate ! Ne sois pas fâché ! Tu sais que nous n'avons pas les mêmes goûts et tu sais quels sont les miens… vieux jeu, tu le sais…

Heureusement, cela eut le dont de la dérider, elle était la première à dire que je m'habillais comme une secrétaire et ne cessait de se moquer de moi.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Je n'ai donc pas à me préoccuper de ton avis ! dit-elle en se remettant à sautiller.

- Tout à fait ! Et cesse donc un peu de sauter partout !

Mais elle ne se calma pas pour autant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu si excité !

- Hooo !! Arrête ! Quand tu dis ce mot, j'ai l'impression que je m'apprête à aller au lit avec un garçon !!

Sa réplique me fit, hélas, rougir et elle rit de ma gêne.

- Ce que tu peux être prude ! asséna-t-elle.

- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien ! Je peux être pire que toi ! rétorquais-je.

Elle se mit à rire et par la même occasion à sautiller.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? Tu as l'air d'une pille électrique ! m'énervais-je gentiment.

- Il y a un nouveau !! finit-elle par dire.

Un nouveau ? Voilà autre chose…

- Un nouveau ou une nouvelle ?

- UN nouveau !!

- Et comment es-tu sûre qu'il s'agit d' « un » ? la taquinais-je gentiment, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était toujours au courant de tout.

- Parce que j'ai entendu parler les profs !!

- Tu as entendu ça… vraiment ? Et comment étais-tu sûre qu'ils parlaient de lui ? Je te rappelle, ma chère, qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul étudiant ici et qu'il n'est probablement pas le seul à être « nouveau »…

- Parce que, ma chère, ils ont dit qu'il était dans notre classe et en plus, c'était O'Neill qui en parlait !! Tu sais notre prof d'histoire de l'art !!

Enfin bon, c'était quoi ce cirque ? Ce n'était pas le phénomène de l'année !! Si même les profs s'y mettaient, je plaignais ce pauvre garçon…

- Oui, je sais très bien qui est O'Neill, Kate, merci pour cette information ! dis-je sarcastique.

- Et d'après ces dires, en reprenant ses propres mots, il serait à croquer !!

Là, j'écarquillai les yeux. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de notre prof de dire ce genre de choses… en particulier à propos d'un homme…J'étais prête à parier que cette femme, car il s'agissait bien d'une femme (quoique… parfois on en douterait…), n'avait jamais connu l'amour… elle était si pincée et austère que personne n'osait l'approcher de trop près… et elle ne voulait approcher personne…

- Tu es sûre qu'il s'agissait bien d'O'Neill ? demandai-je sceptique.

- Oh que oui ! Tu t'imagines ? Ce garçon doit être une véritable bombe sexuelle pour réussir cet exploit !! J'ai hâte de le voir !!

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ai-je omis de préciser que Kathleen était littéralement obsédée par les beaux garçons ?

- Et bien nous verrons bien, en attendant, nous allons être vraiment en retard si on ne se décide pas à entrer dans le bâtiment !

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions installées tout en haut d'un amphithéâtre pour notre cours d'initiation au gaélique, près d'une autre de mes connaissances.

* * *

Voici donc mon premier chapitre... j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu... la suite est déjà écrite, mais patience...

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 2 : Une beauté terrifiante

**Chapitre 2**

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions installées tout en haut d'un amphithéâtre pour notre cours d'initiation au gaélique, près d'une autre de mes connaissances : Adam Sullivan.

Adam était un grand jeune homme blond aux yeux vert d'eau qui était plus vieux que moi d'un an. Il avait entamé des études de journalisme, mais avait vite découvert que ce monde-là ne lui plaisait pas, il avait alors bifurqué vers les études que nous poursuivions actuellement.

Adam était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un « tombeur », peu nombreuses étaient celles qui ne le regardaient pas quand il était dans les parages, mais étrangement, celui-ci s'en moquait éperdument… Il ne voyait que ses études et sa petite sœur qu'il couvrait de cadeaux !

Actuellement, le jeune homme en question semblait être tellement plongé dans sa lecture de son journal qu'il ne s'aperçut pas le moins de monde que l'on s'était assises à côté de lui.

-Bonjour Adam ! lui dis-je doucement à son oreille, le faisant sursauter.

-Marie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Adam était sans doute le garçon le plus intelligent de la salle, mais lorsqu'il était parti dans son petit monde, il fallait un moment pour l'en sortir !

-Je ne sais pas, je vais sûrement m'allonger sur le banc et siroter un cocktail… et toi que fais-tu ici ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de le taquiner.

Il grimaça.

-Très drôle ! Quand tu auras fini de te moquer de moi, tu pourras m'embrasser ! bougonna-t-il.

-Mais très certainement ! lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue et récoltant au passage quelques œillades noires du groupe de filles qui semblait déployer tous leurs moyens de séduction depuis l'arrivé d'Adam, sans succès.

-Hum… je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui… tes groupies n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier… dommage, j'avais l'intention de te violer sur ce banc… dis-je en m'écartant pour laisser Kathleen l'embrasser à son tour.

Celle-ci pouffa à ma remarque, tandis que le concerné roulait les yeux.

-Ha non Marie ! C'est moi qui le viole ! dit-elle. Hein Adam ! Dis-lui que tu veux que ce soit moi qui te viole !

Adam leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et poussa Kate qui s'était installée sur ses genoux.

Sous les plaisanteries et marques d'affection, je savais que Kate était amoureuse d'Adam depuis leur première rencontre, mais si moi je l'avais remarqué, le jeune homme, lui, ne remarquait jamais rien… Ou alors, il était très bon acteur et faisait semblant de rien pour ne pas blesser notre amie commune en la repoussant ouvertement…

-Quand vous aurez décidé de qui de vous deux me violera, vous me préviendrez ! Et n'oubliez pas de prévenir tout le monde pour le spectacle ! bougonna-t-il en reprenant son journal.

-Adam !! Qu'est-ce que ce journal a de plus que nous ? dis-je en lui fauchant son journal et en le feuilletant.

-Lui au moins ne me casse pas les oreilles ! dit-il en essayant de récupérer son bien que je mis hors de sa portée, bien entendu.

Jusque-là, je n'avais fait que taquiner mon ami, sans faire trop attention au journal que je feuilletai négligemment, mais je tombai soudain sur les gros titres : « Un sérial killer à Dublin ? ».

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demandai-je en désignant l'article.

-C'est ce que j'essayais de savoir figure-toi ! rétorqua Adam.

-Je peux ? demandai-je en me plongeant dans l'article avant même d'avoir eu ma réponse.

-Je t'en prie ! Ne te gêne pas ! Comme si j'avais le choix ! De toute façon, le cours commence ! bougonna-t-il encore, mais je ne l'entendis plus.

**

* * *

**

**Un sérial killer à Dublin ?**

Depuis le début de la semaine, la criminelle n'a jamais été tant aux abois. En effet, sept victimes ont été découvertes dans les rues de Dublin. Toutes ont été brûlées à tel point qu'elles furent difficiles à identifier. Mais grâce à la police scientifique, nous avons pu les identifier. Il y aurait deux hommes – Stan Kelly, 17 ans et Bryan Ryan, 49 ans – et cinq femmes – Brigitte Doyle, 36 ans ; Sarah Quinn, 20 ans ; Morgane Black, 26 ans ; Katy Farrell, 41 ans et Laura Brennan, 31 ans. L'enquête n'a révélé aucun lien direct entre les victimes, mis à part le tueur. La police suppose donc que celui-ci agit au hasard, ce qui le rend d'autant plus dangereux. L'autopsie des victimes a également révélé des traces de morsures assez profondes sur toutes les victimes. Notre tueur, non content d'arracher la vie à des personnes sans défense, utiliserait-il des animaux sauvages pour les achever ?

* * *

L'article continuait encore sur toute une page, mais je fus tiré de ma lecture par un « Oh ! » retentissant de Kate et de la gente féminine en général.

Je levai les yeux vers elle, m'apprêtant à lui demander ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver quand je remarquai que toutes les filles de la salle avaient les yeux braqués sur quelque chose qui devait se trouver tout en bas de l'amphithéâtre. Les garçons, quant à eux, semblaient s'être soudain tous renfrognés.

Je baissai à mon tour les yeux vers l'objet de leur intérêt soudain et je compris la raison de leurs émois.

Alors que le cours avait commencé depuis cinq minutes, la porte s'était ouverte sur le « nouveau ».

Il semblait être quelques années plus vieux que moi, je dirais 25-26 ans et était à damner la Vierge Marie elle-même…

Il était grand, ses traits étaient harmonieux et très masculins. Son nez était droit, ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres légèrement rosées et fines… et il semblait avoir les yeux très sombres… de là où j'étais, je ne parvenais pas à déterminer leur couleur…

Ses cheveux étaient eux aussi très sombres, presque noirs et lui arrivaient à la base de la nuque. Quelques mèches sombres tombaient avec élégance sur son visage.

Mais ce qui me frappa le plus, outre sa beauté hors du commun, c'était la couleur de sa peau… j'avais moi-même une peau très pâle, du à la blondeur naturelle de mes cheveux, mais elle semblait soudain bronzée par rapport celle du jeune homme… Il avait une peau si blanche que s'il n'avait pas bougé, j'aurais pu le confondre avec une statue d'un musée ou même à de la porcelaine…

Quand il s'avança vers notre professeur, qui lui aussi semblait subjugué par le nouveau venu, je remarquai également la grâce et la fluidité de ses mouvements… Il se déplaçait comme un félin…

Et sans comprendre pourquoi, j'eus soudain un brusque mouvement de recule et mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement… une peur sourde s'était immiscée dans mon estomac, comme si ce superbe représentant de la virilité masculine était un danger pour moi… un danger mortel qu'il me fallait à tout pris fuir…

-Waouh !! Tu as vu ce garçon !! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau ! me chuchota Kate.

Je sursautai et tournai lentement la tête vers elle, je du la regarder bizarrement, car elle dit :

-Quoi ! Tu ne le trouves pas canon ?

Je tournai à nouveau mon regard vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci arborait un sourire en coin, comme s'il avait tout entendu.

-Marie ?

-Si, si… il est très… beau… répondis-je après avoir dégluti.

Sa voix s'éleva alors.

-Bonjour professeur… Excusez-moi pour mon retard, je suis nouveau et je me suis un peu perdu…

Si son sourire était magnifique, sa voix était d'un merveilleux ténor qui semblait envoûter toutes les personnes de l'auditoire. J'eus soudain la certitude qu'il serait capable de mener quelqu'un à la baguette rien qu'en lui parlant.

Il fallait que je m'éloigne le plus possible de lui…

-Oh ! Oui, bien sur ! L'université est grande… il est normal de se perdre les premières fois… hum… puis-je avoir votre nom Mr… ?

-Barnes, Gabriel Barnes…

-Ha ! Oui, Mr Barnes… Allez donc vous asseoir, vous n'avez pas manqué grand-chose…

Celui-ci le remercia d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre, c'est-à-dire, vers nous…

Toutes les filles eurent soudain envie de bouger leurs sacs et la panique monta soudain en moi, sans que je ne sache pourquoi…

Mais contre toute attente et à la grande déception de toutes les filles et à mon plus grand soulagement, il s'installa au premier rang. Rang qui était la plupart du temps désert et qui l'était également aujourd'hui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il prenait consciencieusement des notes tout en ignorant royalement les filles qui essayaient vainement d'attirer son attention.

Le reste du cours se déroula ainsi sans autre évènement notoire, mis à part les chuchotements excités de quelques filles.

Pour ma part, je tentai de trouver une explication à l'apparition de ma nouvelle peur panique…

À la fin du cours, je vis l'origine de celle-ci quitter la salle sans demander son reste.

Au cours suivant, je trouvai étrange de ne pas le trouver dans la nouvelle salle de cours, il était pourtant parti le premier… peut-être avait-il voulu éviter ses nouvelles « groupies »…

Il arriva le dernier dans la salle et comme pour la première fois, s'installa au premier rang…

Se pouvait-il que Gabriel Barnes veuille éviter tout contact ?

La journée se déroula de la même façon.

Il disparaissait à la fin de chaque cours pour réapparaître quelques secondes avant le commencement du suivant. Kate me fit également remarquer qu'il n'était présent ni à la pause de 10h, ni à la pause de midi… Où pouvait-il bien disparaître ?

Son manège dura toute la semaine et je fini par m'en désintéresser… et bien que le mystère de ma peur me préoccupait, je n'eus pas le loisir de me pencher sur la question du à la non-présence du principal intéressé.

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre terminé... J'espère avoir répondu à vos attentes...

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'à maintenant et doublement merci à ceux qui laisse des reviews, cela me permet d'avancer !

Voilà, je posterai le chapitre 3 la semaine prochaine, en attendant, passez tous une très bonne semaine !

Angie


	4. Chapter 3 : L'assassinat d'une mère

**Chapitre 3**

Le lundi suivant, je du mettre deux fois plus de temps pour arriver à l'université tellement le vent fut violent. Je faillis même plusieurs fois perdre l'équilibre et me retrouver les quatre fers en l'air dans la rue ! Et ce fut un soulagement de pénétrer dans les bâtiments universitaires après avoir retrouvé Adam et Kate.

Mais à peine avions-nous fait un pas dans le bâtiment que nous fumes accueillit par un cri déchirant suivit de sanglots interminables. C'est alors que nous nous aperçûmes que la police était là, parlant à une fille de notre section. C'était elle qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.

Je ne la connaissais pas personnellement, mais je savais que c'était le genre de fille parfaite et populaire qui se croyait tout permis. J'avais plusieurs fois essuyé des insultes de son groupe d'amies, je ne la portais donc pas particulièrement dans mon cœur. Mais fus quand même touché par sa peine. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, ce devait être terrible…

**-Nous sommes désolés Mademoiselle, mais nous devons vous demander de nous accompagner pour reconnaître le corps.** Entendis-je dire l'agent de police.

**-Ce n'est pas possible… ce n'est pas possible… je vais me réveiller…** geignit la fille en se recroquevillant dans les bras d'une de ses amies.

Je m'approchai un peu plus de la scène suivie d'Adam et Kate.

**-Que s'est-il passé ?**entendis-je demander Adam à une des témoins.

**-Sa mère a été assassinée cette nuit… comme ceux dont on parle dans les journeaux… ils viennent juste de trouver son corps…**

**-Oh !**

**-Oui, c'est terrible…**

Pour ma part, je ne disais rien, plongée dans mes réflexions.

Que se passait-il donc à Dublin ? Plus de dix morts en une semaine… Jamais cela n'était arrivé au paravent… Cela devenait franchement inquiétant… Si un assassin se baladait comme ça en liberté, personne n'était en sécurité… et encore moins moi qui avais la fâcheuse habitude de rester tard à la bibliothèque de l'université… je ne tenais pas spécialement à mourir si jeune…

Détournant les yeux de la malheureuse, je tombai sur lui… Gabriel était là, le visage sombre et les yeux noirs semblant jeter des éclairs.

Il semblait furieux. Contre qui ? Contre quoi ?

Comme s'il avait senti que je le regardais, il tourna ses prunelles vers moi et je détournai rapidement les miennes, peu désireuse d'être l'objet de son courroux. Il dut se dire que je n'étais qu'une simple « groupie » car quand je regardai de nouveau dans sa direction il n'était plus là.

**-Tu la connais ? **demanda soudain Kate.

**-Quoi ?** lui demandai-je, perdue.

**-La fille…** répondit-elle en désignant la jeune femme qui venait de perdre sa mère sortir du bâtiment avec la police.

**-Ha ! Oui, enfin non, pas très bien… elle fait partie du groupe de Clarissa Doyle…**

**-Oh ! Je vois…**

J'acquiesçai et m'éloignai. Clarissa était une belle fille… une très belle fille… qui malheureusement le savait et en profitait. Elle était grande et brune et avait tout pour attirer les hommes. Au départ, je n'avais rien contre elle, j'aurai très bien pu être amie avec elle sans problème et puis il y a eu Adam. Clarissa n'a jamais réussi à mettre le grappin sur lui et lorsque le jeune homme s'est rapproché de Kate et moi, elle a ouvert les hostilités, blessée dans son honneur. Depuis, dès qu'elle nous croisait, elle nous insultait et enchaînait coup bas, sur coup bas. Quant à nous, nous essayions de l'ignorer.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? **demanda Adam en nous rejoignant.

**-Clarissa Doyle ! **lui dit Kate.

**-Bah quoi Clarissa Doyle ?** demanda-t-il perdu.

**-Allez, tu sais ! La fille-qui-se-croit-le-nombril-du-monde !**

**-Quoi, elle s'appelle comme ça ?** s'étonna-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer.

**-Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'elle s'appelait la fille-qui-se-croit-le-nombril-du-monde !** le taquina-t-elle.

**-Bien sur que non ! Mais Clarissa, c'est jolie !**

**-Vraiment ? Tu trouves que c'est joli ?** s'énerva-t-elle.

**-Mais…**

**-Cette… fille n'arrête pas de nous insulter en longueur de journée et toi, tu trouves son prénom joli ?**

**-Kate…** crus-je bon d'intervenir.

Peine perdue, le cheval s'était emballé…

**-Oh bien sûr, elle n'insulte jamais Monsieur, alors Monsieur l'aime bien !**

**-Kate…**essayais-je encore tandis que je voyais Adam se tasser sur lui-même.

Le pauvre. Kate n'était pas commode quand elle n'énervait, surtout quand elle était jalouse.

**-Je vais te dire, moi…**

**-Kathleen !** criai-je soudain, la faisant sursauter.

**-Mais Marie…**

**-Kate, ne t'en prends pas à Adam… il ne pensait pas à mal quand il a dit ça… et puis, c'est vrai que c'est un joli prénom… qui ne lui va pas du tout d'ailleurs… Regarde un peu Adam, il est terrorisé maintenant ce pauvre garçon !** repris-je plus calmement.

Kate devint cramoisie et lui dit :

**-Désolée… c'est juste que, cet assassinat, ça m'a mise sur les nerfs…**

**-Ce n'est pas grave Kate, moi aussi je suis un peu retourné…** dit-il doucement.

Nous nous sourîmes tous trois et nous nous rendîmes ensuite en cours.

Si la journée avait commencé mouvementée, la suite fut en revanche très ennuyeuse… je surpris même Kate à somnoler pendant le cours d'histoire de l'après-midi.

**-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras ton année…** lui glissai-je.

**-Fiche-moi la paix blondasse !**

**-Rouquine !**

**-Cessez un peu de vous chamailler comme deux gamines vous deux ! Il y en a qui travaillent ! **murmura Adam.

**-Tu te sens délaissé beau blond ? **lui-dis sensuellement en me penchant vers lui.

**-Pfffffff !** souffla-t-il, l'air de me trouver puéril, mais cependant avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**-Hé ! Où est Gabriel ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ni au cours de ce matin, ni cette après-midi… il n'avait encore pas manqué les cours… **souffla soudain Kate.

**-Pourquoi diable t'intéresses-tu à ce type ? **dit soudain Adam, les sourcils froncés.

Kate et moi le regardâmes, interloquées. Depuis quand Adam réagissait-il ainsi quand Kate faisait une remarque par rapport à un garçon ?

Il est vrai que Kate s'intéressait pas mal à Gabriel, mais quelle jeune femme dans cette salle ne s'intéressait pas à lui ? J'étais la première à le chercher du regard… Mais de là à avoir une telle réaction de la part d'Adam… Il y avait anguille sous roche… Serait-il jaloux ?

**-Mais… parce que… je… il est…** bredouilla la jeune fille.

**-Serais-tu jaloux ?** sauvai-je mon amie.

Là, ce fut à son tour de bredouiller.

-**Mais… je… non… mais, pas du tout ! C'est juste que c'est agaçant ! Vous ne voyez que par lui !**

Kate et moi échangeâmes un regard et nous sourîmes toutes deux.

**-Quoi ?**dit Adam, vexé.

**-Rien…** dis-je.

Kate avait peut-être finalement toutes ses chances avec lui…

Je remarquai à mon tour que je n'avais pas vu Gabriel depuis le matin…

Son absence avait-elle un rapport avec la nouvelle de l'assassinat ? Si oui, pourquoi ?

* * *

Voilà, j'ai décidé de poster un peu à l'avance... j'espère que cela vous convient... ^^

C'était un chapitre assez calme, mais néanmois nécessaire pour la mise en place de l'histoire... le chapitre prochain sera beaucoup plus intéressant... vous verrez... ;)

Merci beaucoup à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et ça me pousse à continuer ! Je pense notamment à **Sali45**, **cytaclope** et **Anna** ! Merci du font du coeur !

Angie


	5. Chapter 4 : Rencontre dans le parc

**Chapitre 4**

À la fin des cours, le vent ne s'était pas calmé, bien au contraire, je du tenir mon manteau et mon écharpe à deux mains pour ne rien perdre.

Habituellement, j'adorais le vent… j'adorais cette sensation de liberté et de calme quand il s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux… mais là, c'était vraiment trop.

Que fais-tu samedi soir ? me cria Kate pour se faire entendre à travers le vent.

Rien de particulier… dis-je songeuse. Je vais sûrement lire un bon livre bien au chaud sous la couette… Pourquoi ? ajoutai-je soudain soupçonneuse.

- **Oh, pour rien…** dit-elle avec un petit sourire qui ne me dit rien de bon.

Je m'arrêtai, la dévisageant et je vis Adam esquisser un sourire.

**- Allez ! Crache le morceau ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore essayer de me faire faire ?**

Elle pouffa, sachant d'avance qu'elle avait gagné. J'étais incapable de lui dire non, quelle que soit la situation… elle était adorable.

**- Oh, rien de bien spécial… c'est juste…**

Je la regardai avec insistance, impatiente de savoir quelle serait la torture qu'elle me réservait.

**- Une soirée…**

L'horreur.

**- Ha non ! Tu sais que je déteste ça ! Ne m'y oblige pas !**

Elle me regarda avec des yeux de chien battu et je me sus perdue. Adam éclata de rire.

**- Allez, s'il te plaît ! Adam ne peut pas venir, il doit passer la soirée avec sa petite sœur… je me retrouve tout seule… s'il te plaît…**me supplia-t-elle tout en jetant un regard noir à Adam qui cessa subitement de rire, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

**- Kate… la dernière fois que je suis sortie, ça a été un fiasco !**rétorquai-je en reportant mon attention sur Kate.

**- Oui, bon, c'est vrai que tu as un peu abusé sur l'alcool… mais ton striptease, c'était du grand art !**

Je la fusillai du regard.

**- À qui la faute si j'avais abusé de l'alcool…** grommelai-je.

**- Oui, bon j'avoue… mais cette fois-ci, je te promets que ce sera mieux ! Je ne te ferai pas boire une seule goutte d'alcool et on partira** **tôt !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles tôt ?**

**- Hum… 5h ?**

Je lui jetai un regard qui signifiait qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à proposer une autre heure.

**- 4h ?**

Même regard.

**- 2h ?**

**- D'accord pour 2h…**

**- Haaaaaaaa ! Tu es la meilleure !** dit-elle en me sautant au cou.

**- Je sais, mais n'en profite pas !**

Elle me rendit un sourire éblouissant.

**- On se voit demain ?** me dit-elle.

**- Comme d'habitude…**

Elle me serra dans ses bras et je lui rendis son étreinte. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'éloignait au volant de sa Mini Cooper bleue qu'elle adorait tant. J'attendis qu'elle soit hors de vue pour prendre le chemin de mon appartement.

Pour m'y rendre, j'avais deux possibilités : soit prendre la « route des magasins », comme l'appelait Kate, route que je devais obligatoirement prendre quand elle m'accompagnait. Soit, traverser un parc, chemin que j'adorais par-dessus tout.

Alors à choisir entre des rues bondées de monde et le calme de la nature, mon choix était tout fait !

Je pris donc machinalement le parc, plongée de mes pensées. Je fulminai encore sur Kate qui avait encore réussi à m'imposer sa volonté, si bien que je ne vis pas le jeune homme qui se tenait immobile les yeux fermés près d'un grand chêne. Je le dépassai très vite, sans le voir. Puis tout s'enchaîna comme dans un rêve.

Le vent souffla avec force, faisant voler mes cheveux et délogeant ma fine écharpe de voile de mon cou, l'emportant parmi les arbres.

Si je m'étais retournée assez vite, j'aurais pu voir le jeune homme ouvrir ses yeux sombres d'un coup et se raidir subitement.

Hélas, ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que je réagis.

Je me retournai et suivis quelques secondes mon écharpe des yeux avant que celle-ci n'atterrisse, deux ou trois mètres plus loin, dans une main fine et blanche.

Je remontai les yeux jusqu'au propriétaire de cette main et croisai ses prunelles.

C'était Gabriel Barnes…

Mes yeux semblèrent être soudain soudés aux siens… Même si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais été incapable de détourner les yeux. Il me sembla qu'il était encore plus beau que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu… Mon souffle se coupa. J'étais hypnotisée… Il aurait pu faire de moi ce que bon lui semblait, j'aurai certainement été incapable de protester…

Son visage parfait encadré d'une auréole de cheveux sombres flottants au gré du vent, ses traits fins, comme sculpté dans l'albâtre, ses lèvres fines et légèrement rosées, ses yeux noirs aux reflets bordeaux bordés de longs cilles noirs…

Ses yeux noirs aux reflets bordeaux ? Rêvai-je ?

Je scrutais plus attentivement ses yeux, mais, cette fois-ci ne vis plus la lueur bordeaux que j'avais entre aperçus… ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre… et… je remarquai qu'il me fixait d'une drôle de façon… comme si… comme s'il allait me sauter dessus… comme si j'étais quelque chose qu'il fallait qu'il attrape… qu'il voulait absolument…

Je m'aperçus soudain qu'il s'était approché… il ne se tenait plus qu'à un mètre de moi à présent et se tenait légèrement courbé, les jambes fléchies, comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir…

Si ma respiration s'était coupée quelques instants plus tôt, elle reprit laborieusement d'un coup, ma gorge s'assécha et mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine…

En revanche, j'étais tétanisée… alors que mon instinct de survie me hurlait d'abandonner là mon écharpe et tout ce que je portais pour m'enfuir à toutes jambes… Qu'allait-il faire de moi ? Allait-il me tuer ? Etait-ce lui l'assassin que toute la police de Dublin recherchait ?

Si j'avais eu peur la première fois que je l'avais vu, là, c'était pire…

Il fallait que je réagisse, que je fasse quelque chose…

Tout ce que je fus capable de faire, c'est murmurer son prénom si doucement que je fus certaine qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu…

**- Gabriel…**

Contre toute attente il se figea soudain, me fixant toujours, mais cette fois-ci avec une expression torturée…

Après ce qu'il me sembla une éternité, tant je m'étais noyée dans ses yeux noirs, il tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers la gauche, comme si on l'appelait…

Un instant plus tard, j'entendis quelque m'appeler et je tournai la tête dans cette direction, m'arrachant à ma contemplation. Un vent frais m'effleura et je vis alors Adam à l'entrée du parc. Je n'avais jamais été si heureuse de voir quelqu'un de toute ma vie.

Je reportai alors mon regard sur Gabriel, mais ne trouvai que le vide. Il avait disparu.

Prise de panique, je tournai sur moi-même. Il avait peut-être pu me contourner. Rien. Où était-il passé ? On ne disparaît pas comme cela aussi vite !

**- Marie ? Que fais-tu là ?**

Je sursautai violemment.

Adam.

**- A…Adam ?**

Il remarqua alors ma panique et s'approcha de moi à grandes enjambées.

**- Marie qu'est-ce que tu as, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !** s'inquiéta-t-il.

**- Tu… Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ?** bafouillai-je.

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Gabriel !**

**- Qui ?**

**- Gabriel ! Gabriel Barnes ! Grand, brun, yeux noirs, à tomber par terre !** dis-je sur les nerfs, en gesticulant.

**- Marie ! Marie ! Calme-toi ! Tu étais seule, je n'ai vu personne.**

**- Mais… mais, il était là ! À un mètre de moi ! Il… il…** criai-je soudain, tandis que ma vision commençait à se brouiller, sans doute l'après-coup de tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Voyant cela, mon ami m'entoura de ses bras, me serrant fort contre lui et je m'agrippai à lui, comme s'il était ma bouée de sauvetage.

**- D'accord Marie, je te crois… Si tu dis qu'il était là, je te crois… calme-toi, je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien, il ne te fera pas de mal…** me murmura-t-il à l'oreille tandis que je sanglotai.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que les soubresauts de ma poitrine se calmèrent et je me rendis compte qu'Adam avait réussi à me ramener à mon appartement. Je ne m'en été même pas rendu compte.

**- Là.** dit-il en plaçant un plaid bien chaud sur mes épaules après m'avoir fait asseoir sur mon sofa. **Ça va mieux ?**

**- Oui. Merci.** Dis-je dans un souffle. **Je suis désolée, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive…**

**- Ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde…** me dit-il, rassurant, en s'asseyant sur la table basse.

**- Humf ! Comme si ça pouvait t'arriver !**

Il s'esclaffa.

**- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être mort de peur devant un homme et de la qualifier, deux minutes plus tard, d' « à tomber par terre » !**

**- C'est ça moque-toi !** dis-je, rougissante, ma crise d'angoisse pas totalement passée. **Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?**

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

**- À croire que quand les filles commencent à parler « soirée », elles n'entendent plus rien ! Je vous ai dit à toi et à Kate que j'avais oublié un livre dans l'amphithéâtre !**

**- Ha oui… désolée…** dis-je en lui lançant un regard soupçonneux.

**- Ha ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, c'était plus un prétexte pour échapper aux foudres de Kate…** avoua-t-il, penaud.

**- Je me disais bien… Tu m'as lâchée sur ce coup là !**

Il me fit des yeux de chien battu et je fus incapable de résister.

**- Bon, ça va pour cette fois, mais tu me revaudras ça !**

Il me sourit, reconnaissant, puis son air redevint sérieux.

**- Bon, et si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce Gabriel…**

Je me rendis alors compte qu'il avait réussi à me faire oublier mon angoisse…

C'est avec difficultés que je lui racontai tout, en omettant juste la fascination que j'avais ressentie et il m'écouta sans broncher. Plus tard dans la soirée, après m'avoir écoutée, rassurée et s'être assuré que j'allais bien qu'il s'en alla enfin.

Ce garçon était une perle.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Chapitre 4 envoyé !

Vous êtres de plus en plus nombreux à laisser des reveiws, toutes plus gentilles les unes que les autres et cela me comble de joie ! Merci beaucoup ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que je n'écris pas pour rien !

**Aulandra17 :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère t'avoir contenté avec ce chapitre !

**Sali45 :** Merci ! Ce chapitre est vraiment le déclencheur de toute l'histoire, tu devineras sûrement pourquoi… j'espère qu'il t'aura plu !

**Anna :** Ha ! Une demoiselle impatiente ! ^^ Tu as l'air de bien aimer ma fiction ! Ça fait plaisir ! Tu vois, j'ai obéi à ta demande, j'ai publié ! Mais non, l'attente n'était pas plus longue que d'habitude … Je publie toutes les semaines… ^^ Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !

Un grand merci aussi à **Darkkinne** et à**cytaclope** !

Voilà ! Le chapitre 5 est déjà écrit et sera aussi intéressant, sinon plus que celui-ci ! Mais patience !

Je vous embrasse tous !

Angie

PS : J'ai publié également une courte fic ce matin si ça vous dit… ^^ Il s'agit de « Succession de sentiments »…

Review ?


	6. Chapter 5 : Rêve troublant

**Chapitre 5**

C'est un cri déchirant et une désagréable impression de moiteur qui me réveillèrent en sursaut. Je me rendis alors compte que le cri provenait de ma propre gorge. Un cauchemar… rien de bien méchant.

Je me redressai dans mon lit, passant toute la longueur de mon bras devant mon visage pour en chasser la transpiration.

Quelques instants plus tard, je retirai mon bras et observai les alentours de ma chambre pour me rassurer. Mauvaise idée.

Des cadavres sans visages mordus et brûlés de toutes parts jonchaient le sol de ma chambre et je le vis lui, Gabriel, me souriant de toutes ses dents d'un air machiavélique. Il me dit **« tu es la prochaine… »** d'une voix froide et dénuée de sentiments, puis il éclata de rire sonore, un rire cruel. L'instant d'après, il prit la même posture que dans le parc et se rua sur moi tandis que je hurlai.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent subitement, reflétant l'horreur.

- **Noooooooooooooooooooooooon !!!** hurlai-je en sursautant violemment.

Je pris alors conscience que je venais de me réveiller d'un rêve… ou d'un cauchemar... et cette fois-ci pour de bon. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. C'était abominable ! Prenant une grande inspiration, je posai alors les yeux sur l'endroit où j'avais aperçu les cadavres, voulant me rassurer, mais mon regard n'atteignit pas ce que je désirai… Mon cœur qui, quelques instants plus tôt tambourinait dans ma poitrine, rata un battement. Je me figeai.

Il était là… à 50 centimètres de mon visage, les lèvres retroussées sur des dents d'une blancheur inimaginable, ses yeux noirs exprimant de l'étonnement et de la frustration braqués sur moi.

Je clignai des yeux et quand je les rouvris il n'était plus là.

Je me redressai, le cœur battant, m'extirpant difficilement de mes couvertures. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Était-il vraiment là ? Était-ce encore un résidu de rêve ? Avais-je des hallucinations ? Bon sang, mais ça m'avait semblé tellement réaliste !

Prise de panique, je fouillai systématiquement chaque recoin de la pièce. Rien… Avais-je encore rêvé ? Y n'y avait que moi pour faire des cauchemars si compliqués ! Qui rêverait qu'il se voit rêver de quelque chose ? Et qui, au réveille souffrirait d'hallucinations ? Comme si cet homme magnifique qui semblait ne pas me vouloir du bien pouvait se trouver dans ma chambre, penché au-dessus de moi quelques secondes avant !

Je retombai sur mon lit et passai la main dans mes cheveux en désordre. Je venais de faire un cauchemar ayant comme acteur principal Gabriel et je me mettais à fantasmer quelques secondes plus tard ! J'étais folle… complètement folle… Enfin, je me consolai en me disant que ce n'était pas vraiment un fantasme sexuel, il semblait prêt à me… qu'était-il prêt à faire au juste ? Je revis l'espace d'un instant ses lèvres retroussées sur ses dents blanches. Je frissonnai. Allait-il me… mordre ?

Grotesque !

Il ne pouvait pas être cannibale !

J'avais besoin d'air ! Je sortis de la moiteur de mon lit et me levai. C'est alors qu'un courant d'air froid me prit par surprise. Je n'étais vêtue que d'une courte nuisette en satin rouge sang (oui, j'aime le satin, même si c'est froid, j'aime sa douceur), alors il n'était pas difficile de sentir le froid. Je tournai la tête, cherchant d'où cela pouvait provenir. Je remarquai alors que la fenêtre de ma chambre était grande ouverte.

Étrange, je n'avais pas le souvenir de l'avoir ouverte… peut-être était-elle cassée…

Prise d'une envie soudaine, je m'approchai et passai la tête par celle-ci. Le vent m'attaqua aussitôt, froid et mordant, jouant avec mes cheveux emmêlés. J'en profitai pour observer les alentours. Rien. Tout était calme. Pas âme qui vive.

Je perçus soudain un grondement au-dessus de ma fenêtre et levai aussitôt les yeux. Mais encore une fois, je ne vis rien. Peut-être était-ce un chat qui passait par là…

Je me dépêchai vite de rentrer la tête et de bien fermer la fenêtre. Au moins, je n'avais plus chaud.

En jetant un coup d'œil au cadran de mon réveil, je m'aperçus qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin, j'avais encore quelques heures de sommeil devant moi avant les cours.

En fermant les yeux pour retourner dans les limbes du sommeil, je me surpris à espérer que je rêverai de Gabriel d'une manière beaucoup plus agréable…

_______________________________________________

La semaine qui passa fut longue à en mourir. Et je ne revis pas l'objet de mes rêves cauchemardesques. À croire qu'il passait son temps à disparaître… À croire que c'était de ma faute qu'il ne soit pas revenu en cours après ce qu'il s'était passé dans le parc… C'était de ma faute ? Non, c'était absurde, il se fichait de moi, j'étais bien trop banale… et puis quand bien même, je n'étais pas une meurtrière, je ne faisais pas peur aux gens à tel point qu'ils me fuient…

Non, ça devait être autre chose… un problème de santé ? De famille ?

Oh et puis zut ! Je me préoccupai un peu trop de Gabriel Barnes ces temps-ci, et cela m'irritait au plus haut point ! Ce n'était qu'un homme après tout !

Oui, mais diablement beau et sexy comme me l'a plaisamment fait remarqué Kate.

Entre-temps, la semaine était passée et nous étions déjà samedi. Je devais penser à cette maudite soirée. Naturellement, Kate m'emmena de force plus que de gré au centre commercial. Je ne pus y échapper, d'autant plus que miraculeusement, le temps était superbe, ensoleillé avec une température moyenne de 24 degrés, chose rare à Dublin, surtout au mois de septembre…

De plus, comme me l'a fait remarquer ma chère amie après avoir passé une heure entière à trifouiller dans ma garde-robe, mon stock de vêtements s'était réduit à peau de chagrin, il m'en fallait donc un nouveau ! À mon plus grand désarroi… C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à porter une demi-douzaine de sacs, tous plus ou moins remplis de vêtements, chaussures, bijoux, sacs à main et lingeries diverses. Elle m'avait tuée ! Comment allais-je tenir debout toute la soirée après cela ?

Je soupirai.

- **Rooooooooh ! Ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Tu seras superbe dans ta petite robe bustier noire ce soir ! Plus aucun garçon ne me regardera ! Je suis sûre que je vais même être jalouse !**

- **Kate ! Je ne voulais pas cette robe, tu te souviens ?** lui dis-je en lui jetant un regard noir.

Après avoir eu le malheur de l'essayer, la traîtresse m'avait vue et s'était empressée de me la subtiliser une fois que j'eus le dos tourné pour aller la payer derrière mon dos !

Cette robe était certes magnifique : noir, bustier, brodée de perle couleur or et noir, moulante, le décoté plongeant… Affreusement sexy… L'horreur… Moi qui voulais à tout prix passer inaperçu, ce n'était pas gagné… je pouvais toujours tenter de me cacher sous un gros pull…

Comble de malchance, elle avait aussi réussi à me faire acheter des élégantes chaussures noires à talons aiguilles ainsi que de la lingerie assortie à ma robe… J'étais foutue ! Les sous-vêtements, je veux bien, ça ne se voit pas et il y avait peu de chance qu'on me déshabille dans la soirée, sauf si je me déshabillais moi-même… Aie, aie, aie ! Je courrai à la catastrophe ! Sans compter que je risquai de m'étaler au moins faux pas avec des chaussures pareilles !

- **Je te déteste !** lui dis-je, abattue.

- **Mais, non ! Tu m'adores ! Allez Marie, avoue-le ! Tu rêves depuis longtemps de t'habiller comme ça !**

- **N'importe quoi…** grommelai-je.

- **Alors pourquoi l'as-tu essayée ?** rétorqua-t-elle.

Touchée.

- **J'étais curieuse…**

- **À d'autres ! J'ai vu ton regard d'envie ! Comme celui que tu lances à Gabriel Barnes !**

Coulée… Hein ?

- **Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?** demandai-je, les joues rougissantes.

- **Ha ha ! Je le savais ! **dit-elle victorieuse en désignant mes joues écarlates.

- **Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Kate, je ne fantasme pas sur Gabriel !** répliquai-je.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- **Très bien, alors pourquoi le cherches-tu des yeux sans arrêt ? Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu viens de l'appeler par son prénom ! Tu ne dois pas avoir honte, ce garçon est vachement canon !**

**- Non Kate, tu as faux sur toute la ligne ! Et puis comment peux-tu savoir que c'est lui que je cherche ? Je ne le connais même pas, et tu sais très bien que je ne craquerai pas sur quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ! Et puis… et puis…** protestai-je.

- **Et puis ?** dit-elle, m'invitant à continuer avec un grand sourire.

Je soupirai.

- **Tu as raison sur un point. Il est superbe, à tomber par terre… il me fascine… mais… je ne le connais pas, il se fiche de moi, il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole une seule fois et… il me fait peur…** lâchai-je dans un souffle.

Mon amie fronça les sourcils, sous sourire disparaissant.

- **Il te fait peur ? Comment ça ? Il t'intimide, tu veux dire ?**

- **Non… il me fait vraiment peur…**

- **Mais… comment peut-il te faire peur ? Il ne t'a jamais approché d'à moins de cinq mètres ! Et puis, il n'a jamais rien fait de répréhensible…** dit-elle doucement, d'un air sceptique.

Je jugeai alors nécessaire de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le parc. Je ne lui en avais pas encore parlé, parce qu'après coup, j'avais peut-être imaginé des choses, vu mon imagination ultra développée et ma tendance à vouloir croire aux grands mystères de ce monde… je m'étais sentie idiote… sans compter mon cauchemar qui avait renforcé cette idée…

En revanche, si je n'étais plus sûre de rien concernant cet épisode, j'étais sûre d'une chose… Gabriel Barnes me fascinait autant qu'il me terrifiait…

- **Il a voulu te tuer ?**me demanda Kate, horrifiée.

- **Oui… non ! Je… honnêtement, Kate, je ne sais plus… J'ai sans doute extrapolé…**

**- Oui et bien ne t'approche plus de lui alors… je ferai pareil… vaut mieux l'éviter à l'avenir…**

**- Tu crois ce que je t'ai dit ?** lui dis-je, n'en revenant pas.

- **Bien sûr ! Tu es ma meilleure amie et je te crois quand tu me dis quelque chose. De plus, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il a un comportement étrange… Solitaire, froid malgré ses sourires enchanteurs, mystérieux et… très sombre…**

J'acquiesçai.

- **Hum… et il t'a rendu ton écharpe ?**

- **Mon écha… ? Oh ! Non ! Je n'y avais même plus pensé ! Il a gardé mon écharpe !** paniquai-je soudain à l'idée de devoir aller la lui demander.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je viendrai la chercher avec toi !** me rassura-t-elle en voyant ma panique.

- **Merci…**

Elle me sourit.

- **Bon, maintenant, changeant de conversation et parlons de chose plus réjouissante ! Que…** commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par une voix suffisante.

- **Tient, tient ! Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Serions-nous atterri dans le centre commercial des coincées ?**

* * *

Ha ! Je suis contente de pouvoir respecter mon horaire ! Toutes les semaines un chapitre !

J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu !

Gabriel apparaît de plus en plus… j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop… ^^

Avez-vous des questions ? Des théories ? Des désirs ? ^^ N'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part !

Maintenant, place aux reviews !

**Aulandra17 :** La peur… Oui, elle peut s'exprimer sous différentes façons… Mais comme on le dit si bien, « la peur n'évite pas le danger ! »… Maintenant, reste à voir la teneur du danger… ^^

**Anna :** Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne t'en veux pas pour ton impatience ! Je suis plutôt flattée ! ^^ J'espère que ma fic continue à te plaire !

**Sali45 :** Oui, elle allait sans doute mourir… Mais avoue que ce serait une belle mort ! ^^

Merci beaucoup à ma fidèle **cytacolpe** qui est là depuis le début !

Voilà, voilà ! Rendez-vous – normalement – vendredi prochain pour la suite des évènements…

Bonne semaine à tous et à toutes !

Angie


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le mal mystérieux

**Chapitre 6**

- **Bon, maintenant, changeant de conversation et parlons de chose plus réjouissante ! Que…** commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par une voix suffisante.

- **Tient, tient ! Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Serions-nous atterri dans le centre commercial des coincées ?**

Kate et moi nous retournâmes lentement, sachant d'avance à qui nous avions affaire.

Clarissa Doyle dans toute sa splendeur. Non contente d'être désagréable, la demoiselle était habillée comme si, pardonnez-moi l'expression, elle faisait le trottoir et se frottait lascivement contre son petit ami actuel qui, en passant, était très mignon…

Si cette… fille tenait vraiment à nous enquiquiner Kate et moi, elle allait voir de quel bois j'étais faite… J'avais soudainement envie de l'enquiquiner à mon tour à ma façon… enfin, « à ma façon » étaient de bien grands mots, parce que je n'avais pas du tout l'habitude de faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire…

Je réfléchis deux secondes à la manière dont j'étais habillée. Jupe blanche m'arrivant aux genoux et s'ouvrant sur toute sa longueur par des boutons dorés, pull couleur fraise révélant un beau décoté, celui-ci naturellement caché par une écharpe. J'ouvris discrètement quelques boutons de ma jupe, révélant mes jambes, baissai un peu mon pull, dévoilant de ce fait la naissance de ma poitrine, puis je retirai mon écharpe et tandis celle-ci, ainsi que tous mes sacs à une Kate éberluée qui n'avait rien manqué de mon manège. Je lui murmurai d'un ai machiavélique :

- **Fais-moi confiance…**

Et je me rapprochai du couple, remarquant alors que leur « troupe » d'amis se trouvait un peu plus loin. Je me mis à balancer doucement mes hanches en avançant vers eux. Et ce fut avec un sourire charmeur et je dis :

- **Clarissa ! Quelle surprise d'entendre à nouveau ton habituel ramassis d'âneries ! Ça m'a toute chamboulée… Il m'étonne que ton petit ami le supporte encore…** dis-je en adressant un sourire resplendissant et en battant des cils au principal concerné.

Clarissa s'était figée de rage, tandis que son petit ami me fixait, n'en revenant pas, me dévorant des yeux avec une lueur de… désir lubrique dans les yeux… J'entendis alors un éclat de rire assez lointain, un bruit délicieux qui s'arrêta soudain, alors que la lueur dans le regard du garçon s'accentuait. Je frissonnai.

Ce n'était peut-être finalement pas une bonne idée… il était mignon, mais ne m'intéressait pas du tout…

- **Et bien Clarissa ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Oh, mais oui, suis-je bête ! Elle ne te sert qu'à insulter les gens et non à dire des choses intelligentes !** assénai-je.

Clarissa sembla alors se ressaisir et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- **Marie, Marie, Marie… Ce que tu peux être ridicule… Aurais-tu bu ?**

Je rougis violemment.

- **Tu es si prude d'habitude ! Et te voilà jouant les prostituées et aguichant mon petit ami…**

Je changeai certainement de couleur pour virer au blanc.

- **Tu es pitoyable… Aucun homme ne voudra jamais d'une fille telle que toi…**

Mes yeux s'embuèrent.

- **Regarde-toi, tu es…** commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter soudainement, prise d'un spasme violent, les yeux écarquillés de… douleur ?

Elle hoqueta, puis poussa un gémissement avant de chanceler. Je restai pétrifiée. Et je ne fus pas la seule. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Après l'avoir observé se recroqueviller sur elle-même pendant quelques secondes, son petit ami s'approcha d'elle.

- **Clarissa ? Tout va bien ?** lui demanda-t-il en lui touchant l'épaule.

La jeune fille semblant essayer de reprendre son souffle avant de bégayer :

- **N…on… J'ai mal…**

Sous nos regards éberlués, la jeune femme tomba alors à genoux et se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même, le front contre le sol, en poussant de longs gémissements.

Son petit ami jeta un regard alentour, l'air ennuyé, mais ne fit rien pour l'aider. Et ses soi-disant amis ne firent rien de plus que lui. J'en fus scandalisée. Clarissa était sans doute une des dernières personnes à qui je viendrais en aide, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça…

Je m'avançai vers elle, dans l'intention de voir ce qu'elle avait. Mais à peine avais-je fait un pas dans sa direction qu'elle se détendit soudain et se releva lentement, sonnée.

Je me stoppai alors, observant la suite des évènements.

Clarissa observait maintenant son corps sous toutes les coutures, semblant chercher quelque chose… des blessures ?

- **Que t'est-il arrivé ?** demanda le petit ami, l'air soulagé.

Sans doute était-il soulagé de ne pas devoir l'emmener à l'hôpital. Une chose était sûre, je ne voudrais jamais un petit ami tel que lui…

- **Je… je ne sais pas… j'étais bien, puis c'est venu comme ça… j'ai eu l'impression que mon corps allait exploser en morceaux… c'était abominable… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir…** dit-elle, tremblante.

Bizarre. Je ne voyais pourtant aucune trace de coupure ou de blessure sur sa peau… Une douleur pouvait apparaître de temps à autre, due à une crampe, mais pas une douleur qui nous fait nous tordre de douleur au sol… C'était la première fois que je voyais ce genre de chose… Décidément, en ce moment il y avait beaucoup d'événements effrayants qui se passaient autour de moi… D'abord l'histoire du parc, ensuite le rêve, puis cela… et tout avait un lien avec Gabriel Barnes… sauf le dernier…

Je secouai la tête. Je devenais paranoïaque… et j'étais sans doute un peu trop obsédée par ce jeune homme…

Je levai alors la tête vers son petit ami. C'est alors que je vis qu'il semblait plus s'intéresser à mon décolleté qu'à sa petite amie qui se remettait encore de ses douleurs.

Je fronçai les sourcilles, mécontente et lui jetai un regard mauvais. Cela eut le don de le remettre à sa place, car il détourna immédiatement le regard.

Quelqu'un se saisit alors de mon bras et je me rappelai alors de la présence de Kate à côté de moi.

- **Viens Marie, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici… partons avant qu'elle ne recommence à nous insulter…** me murmura-t-elle.

- **Mais je n'ai pas peur d'elle !** protestai-je.

Elle me fit une grimace et me força à avancer.

- **Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de l'accompagner à l'hôpital si son mystérieux mal la reprenait…** murmura-t-elle encore.

Je hochai la tête et la suivis. Après quelques instants, la jeune fille ajouta :

- **Et puis je n'ai pas apprécié ce qu'elle t'a dit…**

Je lui fis un triste sourire.

- **C'est gentil Kate, mais elle a raison sur toute la ligne…**

Kate s'arrêta et me frappa le haut de la tête.

- **Marie Andrews ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce genre de choses sortir de ta bouche ! Est-ce bien clair ?**

- **Mais…**

- **Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Tu es belle et je suis sûre que les hommes, si tu montrais un peu plus d'intérêt pour eux, se bousculeraient pour t'avoir comme petite amie !**

- **Si tu le dis…** murmurai-je, défaitiste.

- **Je te le dis ! Et je te le prouverai pas plus tard que ce soir ! Ne te gâche pas la journée à cause des inepties de cette cruche !**

Je souris, Kate avait le don pour me remonter le moral… Que ferai-je sans elle ? Peut-être était-il en effet temps que je m'intéresse un peu à la gent masculine… autre que Gabriel Barnes…

Mon optimisme revenu, je serrai Kate dans mes bras en la remerciant. Cela la surprit quelque peu, car je n'avais jamais était aussi démonstratif. Je n'étais pas du genre à sauter au cou de n'importe qui, loin de là. Mais elle en fut heureuse et me rendit mon étreinte.

- **Bien ! Maintenant Miss Andrews, allons nous faire une beauté !** s'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant soudain de moi.

Je lui souris sincèrement, bien que consciente que des heures de tortures m'attendaient… Elle ne se priverait sûrement pas de jouer à la poupée avec moi… J'étouffai un soupir et la suivis chez elle.

* * *

Bon, j'ai publié un peu plus tôt que prévu… Mais bon, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas pour vous déranger… Peut-être publierai-je le chapitre 7 ce week-end… (Si j'ai assez de reviews ! Hin ! Hin ! Hin ! )

Bon, sinon, mis à part la « crise » de ladite cruche, ce chapitre était plus calme… mais comme on dit, c'est le calme avant la tempête… ^^

Vous allez adorer les deux chapitres suivants ! C'est moi qui vous le dis !

Maintenant, place aux reviews !

* * *

**Anna :**Non ? Tu es sûre ? Sinon, je peux supprimer le personnage de Garbiel… ^^ Je pense que tu as eu ta réponse pour la question que tu m'as posée… il s'agit de Miss Cruche ! ^^ Beurk ! J'ai horreur de ce personnage ! ^^'' Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes gentilles reviews ! Ça me motive toujours autant !

**Kayla :**Bienvenue à toi Kayla ! Je suis ravie que ma FF te plaise ! J'ai donc ta permission pour continuer ? ^^ Alors, alors ! Tu m'as posé deux questions… je ne peux pas répondre à la première parce que la réponse se trouve dans le 3e ou 4e chapitre qui va suivre… il faudra donc patienter… Pour ce qui est de la deuxième, tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre… il s'agit de Miss Cruche ! ^^ Voilà ! Merci encore ! J'espère que ma FF continuera à te plaire !

**Sali45 :**Bingo Sali45 ! C'est effectivement une de ces « pouffes » ! C'est Miss Cruche ! Marie ? Trouver un petit ami humain ? Pour tester Gabriel ? Oui, pourquoi pas… Explique-moi donc pourquoi ce serait le coup de foudre entre Gabriel et Marie ? (Pas curieuse la fille, pas curieuse… ^^ J'aime savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de mes lecteurs…)

**Melina :**Bienvenue à toi Melina ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue pour ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review ! Ça me fait très plaisir !

* * *

Bien ! Maintenant que j'ai répondu au reviews, c'est à votre tour de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! ^^

*Yeux hypnotisant* Suivez mon regard… NON ! Ne vous endormez pas, ce n'est pas le moment ! Ou si, mais après avoir cliqué sur le bouton vert ! ^^

Voilà, voilà ! Nous nous reverrons peut-être ce week-end !

À bientôt !

Angie


	8. Chapter 7 : Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique !

**Chapitre 7**

Après pas moins de 4h à subir les papillonnements de Kate autour de moi, j'étais fin prête. Je devais avouer que Kate m'avait rendue… belle… séduisante même…

Je portai la fameuse petite robe bustier noire… Je savais qu'elle était sexy, mais maintenant que je l'avais sur moi, j'avais l'impression qu'elle l'était encore plus… Le corsage agrémentait de perles or et noires mettait ma poitrine en valeur, le tissu – du satin - moulait mes formes à la perfection, le bas de la robe arrivait un peu au-dessus de mes genoux et dévoilait de jolies jambes, elles-mêmes mises en valeur par des escarpins noirs. Mes longs cheveux blonds étaient restés libres sur mes épaules, je n'aimais pas savoir mon cou ainsi dénudé, cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Mon maquillage, quant à lui, était une véritable œuvre d'art… mes yeux étaient maquillés de noir et d'or, mes pommettes étaient mises en valeur par un léger blush rose et mes lèvres avaient été rendues pulpeuses grâce à un rouge à lèvres légèrement rosé – je détestais le glose, cela collait et cela ne restait jamais longtemps.

Kate me jaugea d'un air satisfait et j'eus le loisir de l'observer à mon tour. Elle était superbe. Elle avait revêtu une robe vert jade à la mode empire extrêmement moulante. Cette couleur faisait ressortir ses cheveux roux et la couleur de ses yeux. Sa robe était moins élaborée que la mienne, mais elle était très élégante. Et comme la demoiselle ne laissait jamais rien au hasard, elle portait également des escarpins de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon lâche, laissant apparaître un délicat collier en jade et son maquillage, plus discret que le mien, était également vert. Kate était réellement sublime. Les hommes lui courraient après !

- **Habillée comme ça, tu vas faire tourner les têtes !** dit-elle, sûre d'elle-même.

- **Tu peux parler ! Quant à moi, je ferai mieux de prendre un gros pull…** grommelai-je pour la forme.

- **Fais ça et je ne te parle plus pendant deux semaines !** me dit-elle, menaçante.

J'éclatai alors de rire en voyant son air renfrogné.

- **D'accord, d'accord ! Je me contenterai du poncho !** lui dis-je, taquine.

- **Miss Andrews, je vous conseille de filler d'ici tout de suite parce que dans deux minutes vous serez morte étranglée !** grogna-t-elle.

Je la pris au mot et, riant comme des gamines de 5 ans, nous nous pourchassâmes dans toute la maison, manquant plusieurs fois de nous étaler toutes deux, étant donné la hauteur de nos talons.

Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard que nous fûmes prêtes à partir, enroulées chaudement dans nos gros manteaux. Blanc pour moi, multicolore pour Kate.

Nous mîmes une demi-heure à pied pour arriver au pub, l'endroit où se déroulerait notre soirée.

Ce pub me plut immédiatement. D'une part, parce qu'il portait le nom de « croix celtique », ce qui me rappelait ma passion mythologique, ensuite parce qu'il y avait une certaine ambiance mystérieuse à l'intérieur. Je me cru revenir des siècles en arrière. J'adorais cela ! N'en croyant pas ma chance, je demandai tout de même :

- **Tu es vraiment sûre que c'est ici ?**

Kate me fit un sourire éblouissant, sachant pertinemment ce que je ressentais. Elle acquiesça.

- **Je savais que ça te plairait ! Ce genre d'endroit, c'est tout toi !**

Je lui souris et me dépêchai d'entrer, pour le plus grand bonheur de mon amie.

____________________________________________

En début de soirée, il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup d'ambiance et la musique était assez calme. Heureusement, j'étais tellement intéressée par le charme des lieux que je n'eus pas le loisir de m'ennuyer. De plus, il était quasi impossible de s'ennuyer quand on avait Kate pour meilleure amie … Elle ne cessait de critiquer ce que portait l'une ou l'autre ou de se lancer dans une description détaillée de ce qu'elle ferrait à l'un ou l'autre si elle l'avait dans son lit. Autant ses critiques me faisaient rire aux éclats, autant le reste me ferait me cacher sous la table tellement j'avais les joues rouges ! Contre toute attente, je m'amusai réellement à cette soirée. En revanche, Kate ne tint pas sa promesse et réussit à me faire boire… Heureusement pour moi, je réussis à choisir ce que je buvais… de la bière… seule boisson alcoolisée à laquelle je pouvais résister… j'étais d'origine belge, ce n'était pas pour rien !

Ainsi, j'étais sûre de ne pas faire de striptease…

Vers minuit, j'avais également fait la connaissance d'un groupe de garçons… pas très clairs, mais très sympathiques… Un des garçons me plaisait d'ailleurs beaucoup…

J'avais passé une grande partie de la soirée avec lui… et Kate passait son temps à m'envoyer des clins d'œil coquins, ce qui me faisait à chaque fois rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il était drôle, charmeur, attentionné, la conversation était facile avec lui, on pouvait parler de tout sans aucune gêne… Bryan, tel était son nom. Il était grand, blond, bronzé, yeux bleus azur, vraiment très, très mignon… et je semblais lui plaire aussi, donc tout allait pour le mieux… enfin, tout aurait pu aller pour le mieux si je ne cessais de voir partout des grands bruns aux yeux sombres…

- **Et si nous allions danser ?** me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- **Pourquoi pas…** lui répondis-je doucement en lui rendant son sourire.

J'aurais pu surprendre l'échange de regards entendus entre Bryan et ses amis, mais j'étais trop occupée à chercher moi-même Kate qui semblait avoir disparu.

Bryan m'emmena sur la piste où dansaient des dizaines de couples enlacés. Je compris qu'il fallait que je danse un slow. Eurk ! Je n'avais rien contre les slows quand deux personnes qui s'aiment les dansent, mais dans mon cas, je ne connaissais pas assez Bryan pour me coller, telle une sangsue, à lui… je n'étais donc pas très à l'aise… mais comme il avait été gentil et galant toute la soirée, je ne pouvais lui refuser cela.

Je vis alors Kate. Elle me fit un clin d'œil assorti d'un grand sourire et me fit signe qu'elle sortait dehors un instant. J'hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais compris et elle partit. Je ne savais pas alors que c'était la dernière fois que je la verrai vivante…

_______________________________________________

Je reportai ensuite mon attention à Bryan qui me fixait avec une lueur que j'eus du mal à identifier dans les yeux. J'en fis fi et passai mes bras autour de son cou, ménageant tout de même une certaine distance entre nos deux corps. Mais c'était sans compter sur le jeune homme qui se saisit de ma taille et me colla plus que nécessaire à son torse, ramenant mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Mon malaise s'intensifia et je détournai la tête. Je n'étais pas prude, mais je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup d'expérience avec les hommes pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais jamais trouvé le bon. Oui, je sais, ce genre de discours appartient aux contes de fées, mais que voulez-vous, je suis et je resterai une éternelle rêveuse…

Bryan dut percevoir ma crispation soudaine, car il me dit à l'oreille :

- **Relaxe… je ne vais pas te manger…**

- **Hum… je sais, mais je ne te connais pas encore beaucoup…**

Il rit, comme si j'avais dit une absurdité.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… on a toute la nuit pour se connaître chérie.** Me susurra-t-il en descendant ses mains de ma taille à mes fesses qu'il ramena vers lui. Je sentis alors quelque chose de dur dont je préférai ignorer la nature.

Je me mis à paniquer. Ses intentions à mon égard étaient limpides. Quant aux miennes, elles l'étaient également. Si j'étais venue à cette soirée, ce n'était pas pour cela… de plus avec un inconnu qui ne me plaisait plus tant que cela…

- **Heu… Bryan… je préfère arrêter là… je…** bégayai-je en essayant de le repousser doucement.

- **Déjà ? On s'amuse bien pourtant…** dit-il en passant une main sur un de mes seins et en pressant mes fesses contre lui.

Je dus devenir livide et afficher une expression horrifiée, car il changea soudain d'expression.

- **Hors de question que tu m'échappes maintenant ma jolie, j'ai fait assez d'efforts ce soir pour t'avoir !** dit-il menaçant et sur de lui.

Je compris alors que le visage qu'il avait montré toute la soirée n'était qu'une façade destinée à m'attirer dans ses filets. Je vis rouge et le repoussai alors violemment.

Il sembla déconcerté, mais ne me lâcha pas.

- **Tu croyais quoi Bryan ? Que j'allais te tomber dans les bras et coucher avec toi le premier soir ? Tu rêves mon gars ! Je ne suis pas une de ces filles ! Maintenant tu me lâches ou je te jure que tu le regretteras !** fulminai-je.

Un sourire moqueur apparut alors sur ses lèvres.

- **Tu crois faire le poids contre moi ?** susurra-t-il en resserrant sa prise.

Apparemment, il ne comprenait pas ce que je venais de lui dire. Très bien, il allait en faire les frais !

- **Oui !** lui répondis-je en plantant soudain fortement mon talon dans son pied.

Il dut le sentir passer parce qu'il poussa un cri de douleur suivi d'une flopée de jurons et s'écarta de moi illico presto !

- **Salle garce !**

J'en profitai pour m'éloigner, mais ç'avait été trop facile. À peine avais-je fait quelques pas qu'il me rattrapa, me retournant violemment et écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je tentai une nouvelle fois de me dégager, mais cette fois-ci sans succès. Coriace le gaillard ! Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot !

Faisant mine de me laisser faire, j'attendis qu'il se détende quelque peu, puis le mordis jusqu'au sang.

Hurlant de douleur, il me repoussa en jurant. Satisfaite, je lui dis :

- **Je te conseille de ne plus m'approcher à moins de cinq mètres parce que crois-moi, la prochaine fois ce ne sera pas tes pieds, ni tes lèvres que je viserai ! Et j'ai dans l'idée que tu auras du mal à faire le deuil de ces parties-là de ta personne…**

Une fois cela dit, je tournai les talons et m'en allais fièrement, sans un regard en arrière. On ne s'attaquait pas à moi sans en subir les conséquences ! Pour qui se prenait-il Bon Dieu ! J'étais en rage. Où était donc passé le temps où les hommes étaient galants et respectueux envers les femmes ?

Quelle journée ! Dans l'après-midi, je me mettais à faire du charme et en soirée je devenais violente ! Était-ce la pleine lune ? Je n'étais jamais comme cela d'habitude… Mais il l'avait bien cherché ! Celui qui me forcerait à faire quelque chose et surtout ça, n'était pas encore né !

Je me frayai un chemin parmi la foule de gens qui, presque tous éméchés, n'avaient rien remarqué de ce qui venait de se passer et jetai un coup d'œil circulaire dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Kate, mais ne la trouvai pas… En jetant un coup d'œil vers la sortie, je me rappelai soudain que Kate était sortie dehors…

Je saisis alors mon manteau au vol et sortis à la hâte, pressée de m'éloigner de tout ces pervers en puissance.

Je ne vis pas les prunelles noires qui me suivaient depuis le début de la soirée, ni le sourire amusé…

_______________________________________________

L'air frais me fit du bien. Je pris une grande bouffée d'oxygène et cela me remit les idées en place. Je me calmai…

Je n'aurais jamais dû venir à cette soirée… c'était fini pour moi… j'avais eu mon compte… Kate ne m'aurait plus… Kate… Où était-elle ? Je ne la voyais nulle part… et il n'y avait personne… je me rendis alors compte qu'il était plus de 4h30 du matin… normal qu'il n'y ait personne…

Mais Kate ne serait jamais partie sans moi…

J'entendis alors du bruit. Comme des gémissements. Quelqu'un qui se débat.

Que devais-je faire ? Aller voir ? Appeler à l'aide ? Non… or de question que je retourne dans ce pub ! Si je revoyais ce Bryan, je risquai de lui arracher la tête !

Mais je devais agir, et puis j'étais assez furax pour faire fuir un régiment de soldats !

Folle ? Moi ? Sûrement… Mais tant pis !

Je jugeai quand même préférable de prendre de quoi me défendre au cas où… J'avisai alors une bouteille vide près d'une poubelle. Parfait ! L'agresseur, s'il en était un, ne prendrait pas le risque d'être défiguré à vie !

Je la saisis par le goulot et m'avançai d'un pas déterminé, suivant le bruit.

Quelques mètres, voir centaines de mètres me séparaient de la scène, pourtant j'avais l'intuition que ce n'était pas un simple couple en plein ébats amoureux…

Prête à exploser comme j'étais, j'eus l'impression que la rue était interminable !

Quand j'arrivai enfin à quelques mètres du coin de la rue, je perçus un nouveau bruit… écœurant… le bruit de quelqu'un qui boit… mais pas à une bouteille, ni à un verre… les gémissements, quant à eux, s'étaient peu à peu tus…

Quand je tournai enfin le coin de la rue, rien ne prépara à ce que je vis alors…

Je me figeai, à la fois horrifiée et incrédule face à ce que j'avais devant les yeux…

* * *

Bon, je sens que je vais promettre plus souvent des chapitres comme ça… J'ai halluciné sous le nombre de reviews que j'ai eu ce coup-ci ! Vous avez mérité votre chapitre ! Merci infiniment !

Bon, toujours pas de Gabriel pour ce chapitre, mais peut-être quelques-unes d'entre vous l'auront repéré dans le coin… ^^

La soirée de Marie est loin d'être terminée… Serez-vous capables d'attendre jusqu'au weekend prochain ?

À moins que vous me persuadiez de publier encore une fois deux chapitres cette semaine… ^^ (Oui, oui ! C'est encore possible, j'ai pas mal d'avance…)

En tout cas ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews ! Elles me font chaud au cœur, vous n'imaginez même pas !

* * *

**Sali45 :**Ho ho ! Encore une fois, tu frappes dans le mille Sali ! Il s'avère qu'une de tes deux théories est exacte, maintenant reste à savoir laquelle… ^^ En ce qui concerne le « coup de foudre », je vais plutôt laisser Gabriel expliquer cela… il le fera très bien ! ^^

**Anna :**Pourquoi les Volturi n'interviennent pas ? Ha ha ! Au contraire, c'est loin d'être une « question débile » ! Elle est très intéressante d'ailleurs ! Mais je ne vais pas te répondre tout de suite, Gabriel le ferra pour moi… Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il y a un indice dans le chapitre précédent… ^^ Bon, sinon, j'ai tenu compte de ta demande, j'ai publié avant dimanche ! J'espère t'avoir contenté ! ^^ Et non, tes reviews ne sont pas trop longues, au contraire ! Je paierais pour n'avoir rien que des reviews comme ça ! ^^ Merci infiniment !

**Melina :**Voilà la suite Melina ! J'espère t'avoir contenté ! Merci encore pour tes reviews !

**Kayla :** Chose demandée, chose faite ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! ^^

**Cytaclope :**J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop déçu pour ce chapitre, je n'ai pas pu faire intervenir Gabriel, mais il sera présent dans presque tous les chapitres à partir du prochain… ça vaut le coup d'attendre un chapitre non ? ^^

**Nina :**Bonjour Nina… Je ne vais pas mentir, ta review ne m'a pas spécialement fait plaisir, mais je ne te reproche rien… Tu as le droit de ne pas aimer le concept. Néanmoins, sache que ce site est consacré aux fanfictions en général, donc pas uniquement concernant Edward et Bella… Ok, je ne parle pas d'Edward et Bella. OK, je ne parle pas d'autres couples appartenant à la saga. Mais le contexte y est… donc ma fanfiction a tout à fait sa place ici. Ce n'est pas comme si je changeais tout ! Et puis, qui te dit que les Cullen ne vont pas apparaître à un moment donné ? Voilà, encore une fois, je ne te reproche rien, je n'essaie pas de te convaincre, j'essaie juste de me défendre… Chacun ses goûts après tout… Il y a aussi des fanfictions que j'aime et d'autres que je n'aime pas…

* * *

Merci quand même pour cette review et le fait que tu me dises que j'écris bien et un grand compliment de la part de quelqu'un qui n'aime pas mon histoire ! Merci beaucoup !

Voilà, voilà !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine !

Pensez quand même un peu à moi ! ^^ *regarde avec insistance le bouton vert tout en bas*

À bientôt !

Angie


	9. Chapter 8 : Courage insensé

**Chapitre 8**

Quand je tournai enfin le coin de la rue, rien ne me prépara à ce que je vis alors…

Je me figeai, à la fois horrifiée et incrédule face à ce que j'avais devant les yeux…

Un homme était penché sur la gorge d'une femme. Il la tenait d'une poigne ferme, bien que ce ne fut plus réellement nécessaire, me semblait-il… la femme semblait molle entre ses bras… Mais que diable faisait-il ?

Je m'apprêtai à faire remarquer ma présence quand tout arriva d'un coup…

L'homme releva la tête à une vitesse qui aurait brisé le cou d'un être humain normalement continué. Il était d'une beauté à coupé le souffle… qui me fit étrangement penser à Gabriel… il avait la même peau pâle, la même beauté… mais je ne prêtai pas attention à cela… ce qui me frappa en plein fouet fut ses yeux pourpres, brillants d'une lueur mauvaise et sa bouche maculée d'un liquide rouge et poisseux…

Je me pétrifiai.

Prise d'une horrible intuition, je posai alors mon regard sur la jeune femme entre ses bras, fixant son cou.

Celui-ci était déchiré sur tout le côté droit, du sang s'en échappait abondamment, mais ce ne fut pas cette abominable blessure qui retint mon attention…

La jeune fille avait les cheveux roux, les yeux verts qui me fixaient dans une supplique, et elle était vêtus comme…

**- Kate…** réussis-je à articuler dans un souffle.

La jeune fille ferma les paupières et murmura dans un dernier souffle :

-** Fuis…**

Si j'étais prête à en découdre quelques secondes plus tôt, là, ce fut un tout autre sentiment qui s'empara de moi : la terreur.

J'avais conscience que j'aurais dû fuir, mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger. L'homme me regarda d'un air faussement indulgent et dit :

- **Pauvre petite humaine ! Si impatiente de mourir… Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de toi dans quelques instants, je dois d'abord finir mon repas…**

Je fus stupéfaite par le son de sa voix, elle était merveilleuse… Mais le sens de ses paroles eut le don de me faire réagir, je recouvrai instantanément l'usage de mes jambes et, tournant sur moi-même, je fuis dans la direction opposée.

J'étais consciente d'abandonner Kate à son sort et cela me déchira le cœur, des larmes perlèrent à mes yeux et je les essuyai prestement. L'heure n'était pas aux pleurs, mon instinct de survie me dictait de courir. Courir, car, j'en étais sûre, ma vie en dépendait.

J'entendis un rire sonore s'élever derrière moi et redoublai d'efforts pour m'éloigner le plus possible. Une voix que je reconnus comme étant la sienne s'éleva ensuite :

- **La chasse est ouverte ! J'adore quand mes proies fuient !**

Chasser ? Proie ? Mon Dieu !

J'entendis ensuite un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose de lourd venait de tomber à terre. J'eus l'horrible pressentiment que c'était le corps de Kate…

Je courais, courais, tout en sachant au fond de moi que cela ne servait à rien. À peine avais-je atteins le coin de la rue suivante que je buttai sur quelque chose de dur. Je l'avais heurté avec une telle force que je fus projetée deux mètres plus loin. J'atterris rudement au sol, mais sans dommage. J'eus la stupide pensée que j'aurais des bleus le lendemain, mais rangeai aussitôt cette pensée dans un coin de ma tête puisque je ne serai sans doute plus de ce monde demain… Je me relevai le plus vite que je pus et fis courageusement face à mon agresseur… Comment avait-il fait pour me devancer aussi rapidement ?

Celui-ci s'essuyait nonchalamment le sang qui maculait encore sa bouche. Cela me dégoûta. Je me rappelai alors que j'avais gardé la bouteille en verre dans ma main et, prise d'une inspiration soudaine, je la brisai au sol. Cela fait, je la plaçai, bords tranchants en avant, entre mon agresseur et moi dans une tentative de défense.

L'homme rit aux éclats, comme si je venais de brandir un jouet.

Mais je ne me laissai pas distraire… devant moi se tenait l'assassin de Kate… mon futur assassin si je n'y prenais pas garde…

Ses yeux pourpres me regardaient avec moquerie.

- **Ce que les humains peuvent être inventifs ! Mais je te félicite petite, jamais une de mes proies n'a tenté de se défendre comme tu essaies de le faire !**

Je méditai ses paroles, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il me disait et demandai durement :

- **Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?**

Pourquoi cette question ? Simple. Étrangement, j'avais l'intuition que cet homme était tout sauf humain.

L'homme rit à nouveau. Je remarquai que son rire aussi beau que sa voix.

- **En plus d'être courageuse, tu es intelligente ! Tu es une pièce unique chérie !**

- **Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande !** lui crachai-je.

- **Pour moi, si ! T'a-t-on déjà dit que tu sentais délicieusement bon ?** dit-il en s'approchant nonchalamment de moi tandis que je reculai, ma bouteille brandie. Ce qui sembla d'ailleurs beaucoup l'amuser.

Je sentais bon ?

- **Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question et je ne pense pas que vous soyez un simple cannibale !** insistai-je.

- **En effet, je suis bien pire !**

-** Vous n'êtes pas humain…**

- **Non. Continue, tu es sur la bonne voie…** dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- **Vous vous nourrissez de sang…**

Son sourire s'élargit encore, dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur immaculée.

Je frissonnai.

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus… Je savais exactement ce qu'il était pour en avoir eu la preuve devant les yeux…

- **Un vampire…** soufflai-je.

- **Bingo**** !! Tu es est définitivement intelligente pour une blonde !**

- **Mais… cela n'existe pas…** murmurai-je.

- **Erreur ! J'en suis la preuve vivante ! Bon, maintenant, trêve de bavardage… Je commence à m'ennuyer… J'aurai eu de la chance ce soir… deux proies aussi jolies l'une que l'autre… je suis assez tenté de te transformer… mais je n'aime pas la compagnie… dommage… **dit-il d'un air faussement désolé.

- **Je n'ai pas bon goût !** lançai-je aigrement, refusant de montrer ma peur qui, pourtant était bien réelle.

Il éclata de rire.

- **C'est à moi d'en juger… Les humains n'ont pas les mêmes goûts que nous…**

- **N'approchez pas…** le menaçai-je, le cœur battant.

- **Je vois mal comment tu pourrais m'en empêcher !** dit-il, moqueur.

Il prit alors une posture qui me rappela immanquablement quelque chose… la position qu'avait prise Gabriel dans le parc… Il allait bondir sur moi.

Un grondement s'échappa de sa gorge et il bondit enfin. Je m'apprêtai à le recevoir et, j'en étais maintenant certaine, à mourir… je l'avais pressenti à l'instant où je l'avais vu… j'allais mourir à 21 ans… sans avoir connu l'amour… ni d'un homme, ni des enfants que j'aurais pu avoir… le pire, c'est que j'aurai du pleurer à chaudes larmes, mais rien ne vint… le courage dont j'avais fait preuve tout au long de ma vie était également présent juste avant ma mort… Je pensai à mes parents qui m'attendraient, espérant me revoir un jour, mais qui ne me reverraient jamais, ou alors à la morgue… C'est fou ce que des secondes peuvent paraître longues à ses derniers instants. J'avais fermé les yeux, sans doute dernière tentative, futile, de défense.

J'attendis, mais il n'arriva jamais à moi… quelque chose le percuta de plein fouet dans un bruit de tonnerre. Cela me fit ouvrir les yeux et je le vis être propulsé à dix mètres de là, pulvérisant au passage une boîte aux lettres en béton. Je le vis se relever comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… À vrai dire, que s'était-il passé ?

- **Dégage ! C'est ma proie ! Elle est à moi !** cracha-t-il dans un sifflement, fixant les ténèbres derrière moi…

Il n'avait plus l'air de se moquer.

- **Non… C'est ma proie… je la traque depuis des semaines à présent…** dit une voix de ténor qui me fit faire un bond.

Cette voix… je connaissais cette voix… Gabriel…

J'eus un frisson à ses paroles. Je savais que Gabriel n'était pas comme les autres… sa peau pâle, ses yeux sombres, sa beauté hors du commun, sa voix enchanteresse, sa manière de disparaître quand bon lui semblait…

Je savais tout cela… et maintenant je savais que j'avais eu raison d'en avoir eu peur… je savais maintenant ce qu'il était… un vampire…

Et son but principal était de faire de moi son déjeuner…

Je le cherchai du regard, mais ne parvint pas à le trouver. Je changeai alors ma position, dirigeant ma bouteille de manière à pouvoir frapper autant le vampire inconnu que Gabriel s'il sortait des ténèbres.

- **Et bien il fallait t'y prendre plus tôt ! Ce soir, elle est à moi…**

- **Oserais-tu me contrarier ? **susurra Gabriel.

L'autre s's'esclaffa. Gabriel était-il devenu fou ? Pourquoi donc lui obéirait-il ?

Soudain l'autre vampire ne fut plus qu'à cinq mètres de moi… j'étais certaine qu'il aurait été sur moi s'il ne s'était pas totalement figé, alors que Gabriel venait de faire son entrée à la lumière des lampes, se tenant à présent à deux mètres de moi.

J'observai Gabriel qui lui avait les yeux braqués sur l'autre vampire. Je m'étais trompée tout à l'heure… Gabriel était infiniment plus beau…

Détournant les yeux, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'autre vampire. Il était totalement figé, telle une statue et son beau visage exprimait autant la surprise que la terreur… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire changer son attitude ?

- **Alors ? Toujours envie de me dérober ma proie ? **susurra à nouveau Gabriel.

- **N… non ! Mon Seigneur… pardonnez-moi… je ne vous avais pas reconnu…** dit-il en se mettant à genoux.

J'étais stupéfaite. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Gabriel ? Un seigneur ?

Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- **Je ne suis pas un « seigneur » !**gronda Gabriel.

- **Comme il vous plaira…**

- **Tu dois certainement savoir ce qui arrive à ceux qui m'irritent… Or, je ne suis pas irrité, mais en rage…** continua-t-il sur le même ton.

L'autre se décomposa à vue d'œil et sembla encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- **Mais, Mon Seigneur, ce n'est qu'une humaine… il y en a un tas d'autres… Je pourrai vous en fournir des dizaines…**

Mon. Dieu. Ils parlaient des êtres humains comme des steaks ! Comme si nous n'existions pas vraiment. Comme si nous ne ressentions rien… J'étais horrifiée… Ils étaient des monstres…

Gabriel gronda d'autant plus, ce qui me plut assez.

L'autre me fixa alors étrangement… comme s'il avait compris quelque chose en dehors de mon entendement et un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres…

Je vis Gabriel se tendre et l'entendit encore plus gronder.

Le vampire lança soudain quelque chose vers moi. Je vis un éclat argenté et je sus que quoi que ce fût, cela allait me tuer…

D'un mouvement rapide que je ne vis pas, Gabriel les intercepta, mais un lui échappa et m'atteignit à l'épaule. Je fus projetée au sol et je hurlai sous la douleur. Celle-ci irradiait à présent dans tout mon bras. J'avais des étoiles dans les yeux, ma vision était floue, mais à travers la douleur, je perçus des tintements de métal et un grondement terrible.

- **Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela…**entendis-je dire Gabriel d'une voix glaciale .

L'instant d'après, un hurlement déchirant me parvint au loin, beaucoup plus loin… Malgré mon état et mes faibles perceptions d'humaine, il me sembla reconnaître la voix de l'autre vampire… Comment était-ce possible ? En quelques secondes il ne pouvait pas s'être enfui aussi loin…

Ses hurlements étaient insupportables… On aurait dit qu'on lui arrachait le cœur ! Après des secondes interminables, ses hurlements se turent soudain.

Je n'entendis alors plus rien. Des gémissements me parvinrent. Je les reconnus comme étant les miens. Je tremblais de douleur. Mon bras me faisait atrocement souffrir et ma tête également. En tombant, je m'étais rudement cognée contre quelque chose. Je fus d'ailleurs étonnée de ne pas avoir perdu connaissance… pour ce que cela changeait… je vivais certainement mes derniers instants… Gabriel ne devait pas être loin… L'odeur de mon sang qui s'écoulait maintenant abondamment de mon bras devait l'attirer comme jamais…

Effectivement, à peine avais-je pensé cela que quelqu'un me toucha doucement le bras. Je fus stupéfaite par la douceur de ce toucher, mais aussi par sa froideur.

J'étais néanmoins à sa merci… j'allais mourir…

Je l'entendis jurer de sa voix mélodieuse, puis quelqu'un me souleva le buste, évitant de toucher ma blessure. Je gémis.

Je le sentis se pencher vers moi. Voilà. C'était la fin. L'instant tant redouté était arrivé. Je serrai fortement les paupières, prête à recevoir le coup de grâce.

Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou, aussi glacial que ses bras qui me retenaient à présent prisonnière.

J'entendis un léger grondement lui échapper, sortant du plus profond de sa gorge, mais il ne me mordit jamais.

Des secondes, des minutes, des heures… je ne sus jamais combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais quand il s'éloigna, ce fut pour me saisir délicatement sous les épaules et sous les genoux. Il me hissa ensuite dans ses bras durs et froids et la suite des évènements fut floue… un endroit chaud et rassurant que je reconnus comme étant ma chambre, mon lit, les mains froides de Gabriel courant sur mon bras blessé, la douleur, sa voix qui me chuchotait des mots apaisants et le néant…

* * *

Tadam ! Alors ? Quelles sont vos impressions ? Vous avez réclamé la présence de Gabriel, et bien le voici ! Satisfait ? ^^

Bon, j'ai fait le compte, j'ai reçu 9 reviews pour le chapitre précédent… Je n'en reviens pas… Merci infiniment !

* * *

**ARUKA01 :** Bonjour ARUKA ! Bienvenue à toi ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ! ^^

**Melina : **Ha ! Ha ! Tu as bon pour une de tes deux suppositions ! Il s'agit bien de Kate qui est en train de mourir, mais ce n'est pas Gabriel qui la tue… ^^ Mais c'est vrai qu'il aurait bien pu… Je suis ravie que ma fic continue à te plaire ! J'espère que ce sera encore longtemps le cas !

**Little-Pirate :** Bienvenue à toi ! Marie n'est en effet pas une fille du genre à se laisser faire… elle a un sacré caractère ! Je n'ai pas voulu créer une héroïne trop plate… Mais je te rassure, elle n'est pas folle ! ^^ Remarque, peut-être que moi je le suis… ^^ Voilà, j'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire !

**Sali45 : **C'est vrai que Kate ressemble un peu à Alice… je l'aime aussi beaucoup, mais malheureusement, je crains qu'elle ne soit morte… T_T J'en suis vraiment désolée, mais c'était nécessaire pour l'histoire… me pardonneras-tu ? ^^

**Cytaclope : **Tu as vraiment une dent contre cette pauvre Clarissa dis-moi ! ^^ Je suis désolée, il s'agit bien de Kate, mais c'était nécessaire pour faire avancer l'histoire… comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? ^^

**Kayla :***Rougit comme une tomate* Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise ! Je suis désolée de t'apprendre qu'il s'agit bien de Kate qui meurt… mais bon… c'était nécessaire pour l'histoire… Moi aussi je suis assez triste de ne plus parler d'elle… Il semblerait qu'à chaque fois que tu m'écris une review ce que tu me demandes est exaucé ! ^^ Comme tu me l'as demandé, j'ai publié cette après-midi… J'espère t'avoir satisfaite ! ^^

**Anna : **Gore ? Mdr ! Et encore, ce chapitre-ci est bien pire ! ^^ J'espère que tu aimes toujours ! Tu vois, j'ai accédé à ta demande, Gabriel est bien présent dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour cette review et ne t'inquiète pas pour le retard ! ^^

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

Chapitre suivant, le réveil de Marie… Réveil un peu spécial d'ailleurs… Mais chut ! ^^

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! Ça me booste !

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne semaine ! À bientôt !

Angie


	10. Chapter 9 : Réveil avec un vampire

**Chapitre 9**

Quand je me réveillai lentement le lendemain matin, je crus que tout n'était qu'un rêve. Kate n'était pas morte, les vampires n'existaient pas, je n'étais pas blessée et Gabriel n'avait jamais voulu me dévorer… Mais la vérité me sauta à la figure quand je remuai. La douleur de mon bras me rappelait à l'ordre et je gémis. Autant de douleur physique que morale. Je fermai fermement les paupières, refusant le retour à la réalité. Mon corps se crispa et ma poitrine devint douloureuse. Ma gorge se mit à se serrer à tel point que je crus suffoquer… Je fus prise d'un violent spasme et sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler, je sentis mes larmes s'échapper et dévaler mes joues… Kate était morte… ma meilleure amie… ma sœur était morte… je ne reverrai jamais plus sa joie, sa gaîté, ses joues rougir lorsqu'on parlait un peu trop d'Adam, sa manière excentrique de s'habiller, sa façon d'arriver toujours à me convaincre de faire des choses dont j'avais horreur… j'étais seule désormais… J'avais l'impression qu'une part de moi m'avait été arrachée… Je n'avais plus le courage de rien… plus l'envie de rien… mon monde s'était écroulé… toutes mes certitudes brisées… pour l'heure, je n'étais plus qu'une loque… je me sentais si mal… Je l'avais abandonné… pourquoi étais-je en vie et pas elle ? Oui… pourquoi ? Tout était de ma faute, si j'avais été plus courageuse je l'aurais arraché à ce monstre… je n'étais qu'une trouillarde… je n'étais rien… Kate aurait dû vivre… à ma place… je ne méritais pas de vivre…

Je revis son regard suppliant, sa gorge déchirée, son teint pâle, la souffrance de ses traits…

Enfonçant mes ongles dans mes bras, je hurlai, sanglotant à présent sans retenue. Je crus devenir folle de douleur.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restai ainsi, recroquevillée sur moi-même, mais quand je me calmai enfin, la respiration erratique, je me rappelai soudain des évènements qui ont suivi. Etais-je blessée ? M'avait-on mordue ? Qu'importe… Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant… Ma meilleure amie était morte par ma faute… je ne me le pardonnerai jamais… jamais.

- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o -

Je restai ainsi prostrée pendant de longues minutes sans bouger, les pensées sombres, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Rester dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? Je ne pourrais plus sortir au grand jour en sachant que me meilleure amie était morte par ma faute… Et moi, pourquoi n'étais-je pas morte ? Gabriel aurait du…

Gabriel !

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et une sueur froide coula le long de mon dos. Était-il là ? Attendait-il mon réveil pour me tuer ?

J'inspectai discrètement mon cou, me rappelant l'endroit où j'avais senti son souffle, cherchant des traces, des morsures… Rien.

Gabriel m'avait sauvée, ramenée chez moi et soignée… il ne m'avait rien fait… malgré ce qu'il avait affirmé…

Pourquoi m'avait-il soignée au lieu de me tuer ? Et surtout, comment avait-il fait pour résister à l'appel du sang ? J'en connaissais peu sur les vampires, vu que toutes nos légendes semblaient être fausses, mais j'en savais assez pour savoir qu'un vampire ne résistait pas à boire du sang qui lui était offert sur un plateau… en l'occurrence moi, le bras saignant abondamment et à moitié inconsciente…

Je me rappelai encore une fois son souffle dans mon cou, ses mains courant sur mon bras… je frissonnai.

- **Je ne t'ai pas encore mordu…** dit soudain une voix de velours.

Je sursautai. Il était là. Il était resté.

Je pris alors conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne m'avait pas encore mordue… Je ne m'étais donc pas trompée, il attendait mon réveil pour me tuer. La terreur revint sournoisement. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans que je n'esquisse le moindre mouvement, le corps tendu, le cœur battant la chamade. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la pièce, mon propre souffle s'était coincé dans ma gorge.

Au bout d'un moment, je me rendis à l'évidence… je ne pouvais pas fuir éternellement… Si je devais mourir, autant que ce soit avec honneur et courage plutôt que cachée, tremblante comme une souris apeurée dans mon lit.

Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvrant les paupières, je me redressai lentement.

Je fus momentanément éblouie par la clarté de la pièce, mais m'y habituai vite.

Jetant un regard circulaire, je l'aperçus enfin.

J'en eus le souffle coupé.

Il était assis dans la bergère qui, habituellement enfuie sous les vêtements, se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Il était tourné vers cette dernière, ne m'offrant que son profil, mais cela suffit à affoler mon cœur. Son visage était grave, ses lèvres pincées et ses sourcils froncés, mais cela n'enleva rien à sa beauté. Il était magnifique. Plus beau encore que tous les quelconques acteurs de cinéma…

Tout occupée à le détailler, je remarquai soudain sa posture. Il était figé et… nerveux.

Sans doute était-il impatient de se nourrir…

Je n'allais pas le faire attendre bien longtemps…

Comme un automate, je sortis lentement du lit, ne le quittant pas du regard et m'approchai de lui, doucement.

Au moins aurai-je la satisfaction de sentir ses magnifiques lèvres sur ma peau avant de mourir…

Hein ? Que me prenait-il d'avoir de telles pensées ? Je devrai m'enfuir en courant !

Mais j'étais sûre que cela aurait été inutile… Avant même d'avoir esquissé un mouvement, il m'aurait attrapée.

Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchai de lui, deux sentiments se battaient en moi : la peur et la fascination. Mon instinct de survie m'ordonnait de partir en courant, mais au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de lui, j'étais de plus en plus attirée par lui. Tel un aimant.

Tandis que je m'approchais, il n'esquissa pas un mouvement.

Quand je fus à un mètre de lui, je m'arrêtai et l'observai. Il était comme plongé dans ses pensées. À quoi pouvait bien penser un vampire ? Nous restâmes ainsi silencieux et immobiles pendants ce qui me sembla des heures, lui plongé dans ses pensées et moi tremblante de peur.

Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, je chuchotai d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas :

- **Qu'attends-tu pour me tuer ?**

Je le vis se figer et tourner lentement la tête vers moi, me faisant face. Mon souffle se coupa à nouveau dans ma poitrine. Mais cette fois-ci pas de peur. J'étais éblouie par la beauté de cet homme. Je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près. Bon sang ! Le David de Michel Ange avait de quoi mourir de jalousie ! Le seul défaut de son magnifique visage était de grands cernes entourant ses yeux. M'avait-il veillée toute la nuit sans dormir ?

Quand ses prunelles accrochèrent les miennes, je hoquetai de surprise. Elles n'étaient plus noires, mais pourpres et d'une intensité telle, que j'étais incapable de m'en détacher… J'étais en train de me noyer dans ses yeux, même si leur couleur aurait dû m'horrifier.

Je compris que j'avais arrêté de respirer quand il inclina la tête sur le côté et parla. Je récupérai mes moyens et pris une brusque inspiration. Mes poumons me brûlèrent sous l'assaut de l'oxygène.

- **Souhaites-tu mourir ?**

Sa voix était enchanteresse, mais sa question me prit de court.

- **N… non…**

- **Voilà qui me rassure ! Je n'aurai pas subi une nuit de torture pour rien !**

Ces paroles auraient pu me vexer en temps normal, mais venant d'un vampire assoiffé de sang, je pouvais en être heureuse… Sa torture m'avait permis de rester un peu plus longtemps en vie !

- **Tu ne veux donc pas me tuer ?**

Etais-je folle d'insister ainsi ? J'avais une chance de rester en vie, et moi je poussais le loup à me dévorer !

Il me fixa un moment sans répondre et je me perdis à nouveau dans ses yeux.

- **Je ne sais pas…** finit-il par souffler.

Voilà qui n'était pas pour me rassurer… Allais-je devoir vivre constamment dans la peur ?

Je ne sus que faire, que répondre… d'ailleurs y'avait-il quelque chose à répondre ?

- **Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé avant…**

Là, j'étais perdue… Qu'est-ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé avant ?

- **Quoi ?**

- **D'habitude, je n'épargne jamais mes proies…**

J'ouvris la bouche et la fermai aussitôt, muette. S'il voulait m'effrayer, il avait réussi…

- **Pourtant ton sang… ton sang… m'appelle, il m'appelle sans cesse… c'est une véritable torture…** continua-t-il, comme en transe, ses prunelles à présent fixées sur mon cou.

J'assistai alors à un étrange phénomène. Devant moi, elles changèrent de couleur et devinrent noires.

Il bondit de son siège et me saisit brusquement à la gorge. Ses doigts étaient frais et forts, ils m'étranglaient légèrement. J'étais certaine qu'il pouvait me briser la nuque d'une simple pression. Je m'étais figée comme une statue de sel et mon cœur battit sourdement à mes oreilles. Mon heure était-elle enfin arrivée ? Allai-je rejoindre Kate ? Je fus soudain très lasse. J'avais envie que tout se termine. Mes yeux s'embuèrent. Étais-je vraiment encore capable de pleurer ? Je dis d'une voix étranglée par les larmes qui dévalaient à nouveau sur mes joues :

- **Alors, apaise-la… Cède à la tentation… tu me rendras peut-être service…**

Il battit des paupières et aussi vite qu'elles étaient devenues noires, ses prunelles redevinrent pourpres, quoiqu'un peu plus sombres. Sa prise se relâcha, mais sa main ne quitta pas mon cou et il me rapprocha de lui.

- **N'as-tu donc pas peur de mourir ?** siffla-t-il, d'une voix glaciale.

- **J'en ai assez… j'ai vécu trop de choses terrifiantes en quelques heures… j'ai envie que tout se termine…** lui répondis-je, la voix étranglée en baissant la tête.

J'eu la vague impression de geindre telle une gamine n'aillant pas eu sa dose de sucreries.

- **Cela ne répond pas à ma question…** me dit-il, la voix radoucie.

Sa main quitta doucement mon cou, touchant chaque parcelle de celui-ci au passage, et vint saisir mon menton qu'il releva de sorte que je le regarde dans les yeux.

Mon cœur s'affola sous cette caresse.

- **Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?**

- **Si…** finis-je par répondre.

- **Bien… tu as donc peur de mourir…**

Je ne lui répondis pas et il sembla se contenter de cela.

- **Je ne vais pas te tuer… pour l'instant…** finit-il par me dire après un moment de silence pendant lequel il m'avait observée.

Je sursautai légèrement en entendant à nouveau le son de sa voix, tellement je m'étais noyée dans la contemplation de ses yeux bordés de longs cils noirs.

- **Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas dangereux…** continua-t-il en caressant légèrement mon cou de ses doigts glacés.

Un courant électrique parcourut tout mon corps. Je frissonnai. Et je m'aperçus soudain que lui aussi avait frissonné. Avait-il senti la même chose que moi ?

Je n'eus pas le loisir de m'étendre dans mes réflexions, car je le vis soudain froncer les sourcils et s'écarter brusquement de moi. Son visage exprimait à présent un air mauvais qui me terrifia.

- **Je dois y aller…** dit-il, la voix redevenue glaciale.

- **Mais…** commençai-je avant de m'apercevoir qu'il s'était déjà volatilisé.

J'étais à nouveau seule.

* * *

Voici donc le réveil de notre petite humaine adorée… avec Gabriel… (Je vous vois déjà venir avec vos idées perverses ! Halte-là ! Ils n'en sont pas encore à ce stade ! ^^ Faut déjà voir s'ils arrivent à s'approcher sans que l'un essaie de bouffer l'autre !)

Bref ! J'adore Gabriel ! Mystérieux à souhait ! Pas vous ?

Bon, prochain chapitre riche en rebondissements ! Moi ? Vous mettre l'eau à la bouche ? Noooooooonnn ! ^^

Bon, toujours un peu plus de reviews chaque semaine, vous me comblez de bonheur ! Mille mercis ! J'ai l'impression que ma fic plaît de plus en plus !

* * *

**nanou :**Bienvenue à toi nanou ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! J'espère que cela continuera ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review !

**nini :**Sois la bienvenue nini ! Oui, Gabriel a une certaine importance dans le monde vampirique… maintenant, reste à voir si c'est en bien ou en mal… ^^ C'est vrai que Marie est très courage et a un caractère bien trempé, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme ! Merci pour cette gentille review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !

**Fanny :**Bienvenue à toi Fanny ! Merci pour cette gentille review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ! Merci !

**Little-Pirate :**« Le roi d'un super château fort de vampire » ? Mdr ! Je ne sais pas si je dois te répondre… Bon allez… Non, Gabriel n'est pas un roi… Mais disons qu'il impose un certain respect… et de la terreur… tu comprendras, fais-moi confiance… ^^ Romantique ? Oui, mais d'une façon particulière… ^^ Mais dis-toi aussi que Gabriel peut mentir comme n'importe qui… que ce soit aux autres ou à lui-même… Bon, stop ! Je n'en dis pas plus ! Merci pour cette formidable review ! Elle m'a bien fait rire ! Merci !

**Morgane-nc :**Soit la bienvenue Morgane-nc ! Je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise ! J'espère que cela continuera ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review !

**Melina :**Tu veux que je te dise… Moi aussi je suis contente que tu te sois trompé ! ^^ Et je suis surtout très contente que ma fic te plaise toujours ! Merci pour tes reviews !

**annecullen69 :**Waou ! Si tu as lu tout d'un coup, c'est que tu dois aimer ! Je suis flattée que tu trouves ma fic « excellente » ! Merci beaucoup ! Sois la bienvenue ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ! Merci pour cette gentille review !

**Kayla :**Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, tu l'oublieras vite ! Et puis, tous les personnages ne sont pas encore morts ! Heureusement ! ^^ Merci pour cette review !

**Anna :**A ce que je vois, tu aimes finalement les chapitres « gore » ! Mdr ! Il faut savoir, hein ! ^^ Ce chapitre-ci était-il gore ? L'as-tu aimé ? ^^

**Sali45 :**Mdr ! Oui, elle est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! Bien trouvé celle-là ! ^^ Alors… Un, le vampire qui a tué Kate n'est, ou plutôt n'était, pas soumis en temps normal, loin de là, mais disons que n'importe quel vampire qui a un peu de jugeotes aurait plutôt intérêt à respecter Gabriel et à ne pas le mettre en rogne… Deux, non, Gabriel n'est pas un garde Volturi et n'en sera jamais un… c'est impossible… tout ce qu'il arriverait à faire, c'est détruire Volterra… Remarque, se serait pas une mauvaise chose ! ^^ Tu te poses sans doute pas mal de questions maintenant, mais tu auras tes réponses par la suite… ^^ Merci pour cette review !

* * *

Bon, bah voilà !

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! J'espère en avoir encore autant pour ce chapitre-ci ! ^^

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne semaine ! À bientôt et bonne lecture !

Angie


	11. Chapter 10 : Menace supplémentaire

**Chapitre 10**

J'étais restée longtemps immobile et terrifiée après le départ de Gabriel.

Il n'allait pas me tuer pour l'instant… pour l'instant… ce qui voulait dire qu'à un moment où à un autre j'allais me faire tuer… il me l'avait clairement fait comprendre… La question était de savoir si j'allais le laisser faire… Je me sentais vide. Seule. Épuisée. Qui étais-je pour résister à un vampire ? Je ne savais même pas me battre… Ma vie était devenue un cauchemar.

Mais je n'étais pas de celles qui se laissaient abattre… J'avais certes perdu ma meilleure amie, mais ma vie était en jeu… et je ne me sentais pas prête à l'achever maintenant… Il fallait que je fuie…

C'était de la folie, mais c'était la seule solution… je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester chez moi à attendre sagement qu'il vienne me tuer…

Ma décision était prise… Si je devais fuir tout ma vie et bien soit, mais je ne lui donnerai pas ma vie sur un plateau d'argent !

Voyant mon avenir proche plus clairement, je me dirigeai prestement vers ma penderie et commençai à prendre tout ce qui serait nécessaire à ma survie.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais prête, habillée d'un jean, d'un t-shirt à longues manches, d'un gros pull, d'une paire de bottes plate et du manteau le plus chaud que j'avais trouvé. Je m'étais également munie d'un sac à dos dans lequel j'avais mis mon téléphone portable, tous mon argent, tous mes papiers et de quoi me nourrir pendant quelque temps.

J'étais essoufflée et sur le qui-vive, c'est ainsi que lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte, je du faire un bon d'un mètre de frayeur, renversant la lampe du salon.

Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine. Et si c'était lui ?

Je secouai la tête. Impossible, lui n'aurait pas frappé à la porte.

Mon visiteur parla et je fus soulagée pendant un court instant.

Adam.

Mais ma peur panique revint presque aussitôt à la charge. Adam de devait rien savoir. Je ne devais pas le mettre en danger. Il fallait que je lui fasse croire que je n'étais pas là… et quand il serait parti, je m'en irai…

J'attendis bien dix minutes après qu'il soit parti. Il était resté bien un quart d'heure devant la porte à m'appeler. Cela m'avait torturée, mais je le faisais pour son bien et sa survie.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus personne devant la porte, je l'ouvris enfin et m'élançai à l'extérieur, consciente que c'était la dernière fois que je sortais de cet appartement… j'abandonnai ma vie d'avant…

Mais à peine avais-je fait dix mètres que quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras et me fit me retourner.

- **À quoi joues-tu Marie ?**

Adam se tenait devant moi. Furieux, mais toujours aussi beau.

-** A…Adam ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** lui demandai-je paniquée.

Bon sang ! Ce garçon était décidément trop intelligent ! Il avait dû entendre quand j'avais fait tomber la lampe du salon… Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

Il ne daigna pas répondre à ma question et m'en posa aussitôt une autre.

**- Pourquoi te caches-tu ?** me demanda-t-il suspicieux. **Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Kate ?**

À la simple évocation de ma meilleure amie disparue, mes yeux recommencèrent à me piquer.

**- Je n'ai pas le temps Adam… je dois partir !** dis-je soudainement en me dégageant brusquement de son emprise.

Il fut déconcerté pendant un court instant par mon attitude. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'agir ainsi… d'habitude j'étais douce, posée et calme… bien qu'avec du caractère quand il le fallait, mais c'était tout le contraire de maintenant…

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire deux mètres qu'il m'avait déjà rattrapé, me forçant à me retourner.

**- Marie ! Je t'en prie ! Je me suis inquiété en n'ayant pas de nouvelles de vous !** s'exclama-t-il fâché. **Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

Misère.

**- Adam, tu nous as vues hier !**

**- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Tu sais très bien que Kate n'arrive jamais à se retenir de m'appeler après ce genre de soirée ! Que s'est-il passé ?** me demanda-t-il catégorique.

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui répondre ? D'autant plus que mes yeux commençaient à s'embuer.

Il ne tarda pas à le remarquer d'ailleurs et me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

**- Marie ! Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?**

**- Je… je ne peux pas te répondre Adam… C'est mieux pour toi…**

Il me regarda un moment en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

**- Très bien… mais dis-moi au moins où est Kate !**

**- Non ! Je…** commençai-je avant de m'arrêter subitement.

Le vent venait de souffler et mes cheveux se dressèrent sur ma nuque. Quelque chose ou qu'un nous observait…

Non !

Il était là…

Quelque part…

Il fallait que je parte !

Et Adam devait s'éloigner de moi ! Vite !

**- Adam… il faut que je parte !** dis-je en prenant mon élan pour partir en courant.

Il pouvait me tuer, mais il ne touchera pas mon ami, pas de mon vivant !

Mais c'était sans compter la ténacité d'Adam…

**- Or de question que tu m'échappes !** dit-il en me bloquant le passage.

C'est à cet instant qu'une voix mélodieuse s'éleva et je me figeai d'effroi, ainsi qu'Adam qui fut soudain sur ses gardes.

- **En effet, or de question que tu _nous_ échappes…**

Mais… cette voix…

Ce n'était pas celle de Gabriel…

Je me tournai vers la source de cette voix et me figeai…

Sur le toit de mon appartement se trouvaient deux êtres magnifiques… une femme (incarnation vivante de la déesse Morrigan), beauté froide aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux yeux tout aussi noirs, et un homme roux d'une beauté et d'un charisme stupéfiant… des vampires…

Mes instincts de survie prirent immédiatement le dessus et j'eus envie de fuir à toutes jambes, emmenant Adam avec moi… Nous allions nous faire massacrer…

C'était la femme qui avait parlé… elle me fixait, tout comme son compagnon d'un air malveillant.

Je me mis à trembler, ou était-ce Adam qui me serait à présent dans ses bras, comme pour me protéger ?

**- Nous t'avons enfin trouvée… misérable humaine…**

**- Qui que vous soyez, partez !**gronda soudain Adam.

Je fus stupéfaite par le ton de sa voix… jamais je ne l'avais entendu parler aussi agressivement.

La vampire porta enfin son regard noir sur Adam et fronça soudain le nez, comme si une désagréable odeur venait de lui parvenir. Elle siffla, ainsi que son compagnon.

**- Quoi que tu sois, tu ne nous empêcheras pas d'arriver à nos fins…**

Quoi que tu sois ? Qu'entendait-elle par là ? Adam était humain, non ?

-** À cause de cette insignifiante créature, mon compagnon s'est fait tuer… j'aurai ma vengeance !**

Quoi ?

**- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…**

La vampire me transperça à nouveau de ses yeux noirs.

-** Ne joue pas à l'innocente avec nous ! Nous étions là quand mon compagnon a commencé à te poursuivre après avoir bu la rousse ! Nous étions là lorsqu'IL l'a tué !**

Ainsi, le vampire qui avait tué Kate était le compagnon de cette femme… et Gabriel l'avait tué… mais pourquoi ? Et surtout comment ?

Je sentis Adam tressaillir.

**- « Bu la rousse » ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Marie ? C'est de Kate qu'elle parle ?**

Je ne pouvais plus y échapper, j'étais piégée, il fallait lui dire.

**- Adam… Kate… Kate a... a... été tuée hier soir… par un… un… **bégayai-je.

La vampire laissa échapper un ricanement.

**- Tu as donc si peur de nous que tu as peur de dire tout haut ce que nous sommes, l'humaine ? Pour ta gouverne, nous sommes des vampires !** cracha-t-elle, moqueuse.

Adam sursauta dans mon dos et resserra son emprise sur moi. Étrangement, il semblait croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le connaissant, j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait éclaté de rire, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une blague... Mais non...

**- Hé oui petit, les vampires existent vraiment ! Et vous allez mourir !** dit-elle doucereusement.

Adam trembla à nouveau derrière moi et avant que je ne comprenne comment, je me retrouvai derrière lui et il me criait de courir. J'étais stupéfaite par le comportement de mon ami... Qui réagirait comme cela face à des vampires ?

Je réalisai alors qu'il m'avait demandé de m'enfuir, mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger. J'étais tétanisée.

Alors, contre toute attente, voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il jura (chose que je ne l'avais encore jamais vu faire), et me souleva de terre comme si je n'étais pas plus lourde qu'une plume. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il m'arrivait, il était déjà en train de courir à grandes foulées. En deux secondes de temps, nous étions au coin de la rue. Je devais m'être cognée quelque part… C'était impossible…

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions à l'entrée du parc que j'empruntais pour aller à l'université. C'est là qu'il me déposa. Comment avait-il fait pour courir aussi rapidement ?

**- Adam… Comment…** commençai-je, mais il m'interrompit.

-** Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?** me cracha-t-il.

Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

**- Comment as-tu pu la laisser aux mains de ces monstres ? **hurla-t-il en me saisissant les bras et en les serrant à m'en faire mal. Je remarquai soudain que ses mains étaient chaudes, très chaudes, à tel point qu'elles me brûlèrent presque à travers mon pull. Depuis quand Adam avait-il les mains brûlantes ? Pour ne rien arranger, la douleur de mon épaule se réveilla d'un coup et je gémis.

Je compris alors de quoi il parlait… et mon cœur sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même. Il m'accusait d'avoir abandonné Kate. Il me jugeait responsable de sa mort… Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux.

**- Il allait me tuer Adam… je ne pouvais…**

**- J'aurais donné ma vie pour elle ! Je me serai battu !**

J'éclatai alors en sanglots.

**- Adam, je t'en prie ! Ils vont revenir, ils sont rapides…**

**- J'en ai rien à faire ! De toute façon, ils sont partis ! Tu mériterais qu'ils te bouffent !**

Je baissai la tête, vaincue par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

**- Regarde-moi quand je te parle !** me secoua-t-il rudement.

**- Adam, tu me fais mal…** geignis-je.

Soudain un crissement de pneu se fit entendre et une luxueuse voiture de sport s'arrêta brusquement à deux mètres de nous.

* * *

Quoi ? Vous pensiez que j'avais arrêté d'écrire ? Nooooooooooooon ! Soyez rassuré, j'ai encore quelques chapitres en réserve…

Mais je vous dois mes plus plates excuses… Je ressors de deux semaines d'examens intensifs et je n'ai franchement pas eu le temps de publier…

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cet affront… ^^

Bon. Alors ? À qui appartient cette voiture de sport ? Mystère, mystère… ^^

Place maintenant aux reviews !

* * *

**annecullen69 :**Ha bon ? Tiens ? Tu fais parti des perverses ? Mdr ! Moi aussi ! C'est une bonne chose non ? ^^

**Kayla :** Tu es futée toi ! Tu penses vraiment à tout ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi, tu auras tes réponses dans les prochains chapitres… ^^ Et, non, je ne suis pas en manque d'inspiration, c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier avec les examens… petite impatiente va ! ^^

**Anna :**« Gabriel l'a épargné pour mieux la faire souffrir ? ». Non, Gabriel n'est pas aussi mesquin… il est plus du genre direct… ça te donne un indice sur ce qui va se passer… ^^ (enfin, j'espère…)

**Sali45 :**Waou ! Ça, c'est de la review ! C'est Noël avant Noël ! Tu peux m'en faire tous les jours des comme celle-là ! Et bien tu as eu ta réponse… Marie pète les plombs ! Mdr ! Par contre, pourquoi deux options ? Elle pourrait très bien reprendre sa vie comme avant, non ? ^^ Je crains que Marie ne souffre encore un peu… désolée… on ne perd pas sa meilleure amie sans rien éprouver…

**Morgane-nc :**Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review !

**Little-Pirate :**Tu aimes Gabriel ? Et bien, je t'en prie, jette-toi dans ses bras, mais fais attention de ne pas m'écraser, parce que j'y suis déjà ! ^^ Hum… sinon, il est loin d'être fou, il est juste un vampire… (Détail non négligeable… ^^) Merci pour cette superbe review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !

**Melina :**Voilà la suite Melina ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant ! Merci pour cette review !

* * *

Bien, bien, bien…

Je crois qu'il est temps de nous quitter pour un moment… (Pas de retard pour le prochain chapitre, rassurez-vous !)

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires !!

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne semaine et bonne chance à tous ceux qui ont, comme moi, des examens !

À bientôt !

Angie


	12. Chapter 11 : Le rayon de soleil

**Chapitre 11**

Soudain, un crissement de pneu se fit entendre et une Aston Martin DB9 de couleur gris foncé s'arrêta brusquement à deux mètres de nous.

Adam n'eut pas le temps de bouger que son conducteur était déjà sorti et m'avait arrachée sans difficulté aucune à sa douloureuse étreinte.

Je me retrouvai alors prisonnière d'une éteinte glacée, mais étonnement très protectrice.

Je relevai les yeux et observai le beau visage de Gabriel. Il toisait Adam et semblait en colère. Très en colère. Mais quand ses prunelles noires vinrent croiser les miennes, son visage s'adoucit.

Je frissonnai. Mais je n'aurais su dire de quoi…

J'aurais dû être terrifiée, après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait dit vouloir me tuer ? N'était-ce pas lui que je cherchais à fuir ? J'étais maintenant à sa merci… mais étrangement, je me sentais bien, en sécurité dans ses bras glacés…

Son regard se reposa ensuite sur Adam et son visage redevint froid et hostile. Je remarquai que celui-ci s'était éloigné de nous d'au moins cinq mètres.

- **J'ignore pourquoi tu la traitais ainsi, mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer ! **siffla Gabriel de sa merveilleuse voix veloutée, mais ô combien menaçante.

Gabriel me défendait ? Pourquoi ?

Adam affichait un air aussi ahuri que moi.

- **Mais tu es comme eux ! Tu es un vampire !**

Je sentis Gabriel gronder dans mon dos.

- **Et tu protèges cette… cette… lâche ! Ne pourrais-tu donc pas la bouffer comme tout vampire qui se respecte ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! **hurla Adam.

Ces mots me blessèrent à tel point que je crus m'étouffer avec le sanglot qui s'échappa de ma gorge. Je crus m'effondrer.

Je sentis Gabriel se raidir et resserrer ses bras autour de moi, comme pour me manifester son soutien.

- **Tu ferais bien de ravaler ces paroles, car tu pourrais bien me donner l'envie de te mordre… Tu sais sans doute ce qui se passerait si cela arrivait…** siffla le vampire, furieux.

Pourquoi Gabriel était-il furieux ? Je n'étais rien pour lui, si ce n'est un bon repas… et je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'il disait… Adam connaissait-il l'existence des vampires ?

Je vis Adam frissonner.

Apparemment oui… au final, je ne connaissais pas mon ex-meilleur ami… Mon cœur se serra à cette constatation.

**- Je vois que nous nous comprenons… Bien… Cela m'évitera de faire une petite démonstration pour te l'expliquer…**

Adam fulminait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela.

-** Marie n'y est pour rien dans la mort de Kathleen… Si elle avait pu faire quelque chose, elle l'aurait fait ! Mais quand bien même, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est… Préférerais-tu cela ? **me défendit Gabriel.

**- Elle serait morte pour une bonne cause !**

Gabriel se raidit à nouveau et je crus l'entendre grincer les dents.

- **La douleur te fait dire n'importe quoi…**

- **Oh non ! Je pense chacun de mes mots !**

- **Alors, c'est que tu ne la mérites pas ! Tu ne feras jamais autant preuve de courage qu'elle en a fait preuve face à la mort hier ! Ce n'est pas elle la lâche, c'est toi ! **assena calmement Gabriel.

Ces paroles semblèrent faire mouche, car Adam devint rouge de colère et se mit à trembler violemment.

Mais avant que quoi que ce soit ne se passe, Gabriel s'exclama soudain, très naturel :

- **Et bien merci Adam ! Je crois que nous sommes prêts pour la pièce ! C'était une bonne idée de répéter dans la rue, cela rend les choses plus réelles !** dit-il en se saisissant de ma main - contact étrangement très plaisant - et en m'entraînant à sa suite vers sa voiture.

Que se passait-il là ? J'avais raté un épisode ?

Soudain, je remarquai les gens qui s'étaient attroupés autour de nous. Je ne les avais pas remarqués jusqu'à présent… Il est vrai que les disputes attiraient toujours l'attention… et parler ouvertement de vampires devait attiser leur curiosité… Gabriel ne voulait certainement pas que sa véritable nature soit découverte…

- **Nous nous revoyons pour la dernière répétition ! En attendant, Marie et moi allons faire une pause… Je me charge du reste…**

Je compris que ces dernières paroles avaient un sens caché que seuls nous trois pouvions comprendre. Adam sembla le comprendre également, car il dit :

- **Nous nous reverrons…**

Il tourna ensuite les talons et franchit la foule tel un ouragan.

- **Je t'attendrai…**marmonna Gabriel.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Quelques secondes plus tard, avant que je ne comprenne comment, je me retrouvai assise sur le siège en cuir brun de la sublime voiture de Gabriel. Celui-ci était déjà derrière le volant et démarrait au quart de tour, me propulsant contre mon siège.

- **Boucle ta ceinture…** m'ordonna-t-il sèchement, l'air furieux, la mâchoire serrée.

Je m'empressai de lui obéir, peu désireuse d'attiser encore plus sa colère. Se doutait-il que je m'apprêtais à tenter de lui échapper ? J'en aurai sans doute bientôt la réponse…

Mais pour l'instant, j'étais bien trop terrifiée pour ouvrir la bouche. J'étais certes terrifiée par lui, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la terreur que je ressentais face à sa conduite !

Gabriel roulait bien trop vite pour la ville ! Alors qu'il aurait dû rouler à 50 à l'heure, son compteur indiquait 110 ! Pour ne rien arranger, il roulait avec une incroyable aisance, comme s'il glissait sur la route, slalomant entre les voitures sans jamais en toucher aucune et me faisant à chaque fois frôler la crise cardiaque. Il devait l'entendre, à n'en pas douter…

Gabriel ne parla, ni me regarda pendant un long moment et je me serrais bien gardée de dire quelque chose. Cela m'arrangeait d'une certaine façon. Je pouvais ainsi faire le point.

Très bien. Analysons la situation. Un, je suis enfermée dans la voiture du vampire qui trouve mon sang particulièrement alléchant et que j'essayais de fuir il n'y a pas plus tard qu'une demi-heure. Deux, le vampire en question se trouve à côté de moi et semble très en colère, ce qui ne présage rien de bon pour moi. Trois, mon meilleur ami est devenu mon ex-meilleur ami, voir mon ennemi parce que j'ai eu la couardise de laisser ma meilleure amie entre les mains d'un autre vampire. Quatre, mon ex-meilleur ami connaît l'existence des vampires. Cinq, ma meilleure amie est morte. Six, comme si un ne suffisait pas, deux autres vampires assoiffés de sang et de vengeance sont à mes trousses. Bref, j'ai des ennuis jusqu'au cou ! Et j'étais terrifiée.

Perdue dans mes réflexions, je ne m'étais pas tout de suite aperçue que nous nous étions arrêtés. Ce ne fut que lorsque que je sentis son regard me transpercer de part en part que je m'en rendis compte.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, mais me ravisai immédiatement, reportant toute mon attention sur un point imaginaire devant moi. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère.

- **Je pense que nous devrions avoir une petite conversation…** grinça-t-il.

- **Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire…** lui répondis-je lentement.

- **Je pense au contraire que si… Tu pourrais par exemple m'expliquer pourquoi tu as tenté de t'enfuir…**

Je sentis mon sang se figer dans mes veines. Il savait.

- **Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…**

**- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile… **siffla-t-il.

Malgré ma peur, ses paroles firent jaillir quelque chose en moi… C'en était trop… C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter… La terreur se mélangea à la colère et à la souffrance et j'explosai soudain, consciente malgré tout que ce serait sans doute les dernières paroles que je prononcerai jamais.

- **Tu veux une explication ? Et bien tu l'auras ! Je voulais partir pour que tu ne me retrouves plus ! Tu crois que j'allais attendre bien sagement que tu te décides à me tuer ? Et si tu me tuais tout de suite, qu'on en finisse enfin ? Je n'en peux plus ! Ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, est morte, mon meilleur ami souhaite ma mort plus que tout, je vais sans doute bientôt te servir de petit déjeuner et par-dessus le marché, deux autres vampires me courent après ! Tu penses peut-être que je ne suis qu'une insignifiante créature bonne qu'à être mangée, mais j'ai des sentiments et là, c'en est trop… j'ai atteins ma limite… Je n'en peux plus…**

À peine avais-je fini ma tirade que je crus suffoquer dans l'espace confiné de la voiture. J'eus l'impression qu'elle allait m'engloutir et je haletai. Alors, sans réfléchir plus avant, je sortis de la voiture.

Je ne remarquai qu'il pleuvait par trombes d'eau que lorsque que je fus à dix mètres de la voiture. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je m'enfuis. Courus dans l'averse et le vent pendant ce qui me sembla des heures pour enfin arriver près d'une énorme chose sombre. Je ne me posai pas plus de questions et me laissai tomber contre elle, me recroquevillant sur moi-même. Mes larmes s'échappaient de mes yeux clos et se mêlaient à la pluie qui ruisselait sur mes joues, le vent me fouettait le visage. Je perçus vaguement le froid me terrasser, mais ma lassitude prit le dessus sur tout le reste.

Je ne restai cependant pas bien longtemps seule, car deux bras froids me saisirent soudain doucement, mais fermement et me serrèrent dans une longue étreinte.

- **Pardonne-moi…** me chuchota doucement une voix de velours.

Là furent ses seules paroles.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il me prenait dans ses bras dans la journée…

C'était la deuxième fois que je me sentais un peu apaisée et paradoxalement en sécurité.

J'aurais dû être effrayée… effrayée d'être, moi, faible humaine dans les bras d'un vampire… J'aurais dû être dégoûtée… dégoûtée d'être dans les bras d'un assassin… J'aurais dû le haïr… le haïr d'avoir détruit tous les fondements de mon existence… J'aurais dû… mais je n'y arrivais pas…

Ses paroles combinées à son étreinte, me firent l'effet d'un rayon de soleil et une douce chaleur m'envahit bien que son corps soit glacé et que la pluie semblait vouloir nous noyer.

J'eus soudain peur que mon rayon de soleil disparaisse et je m'accrochai alors désespérément à lui, plongeant mon visage dans son torse. Je redoutais qu'il ne s'écarte comme il l'avait fait dans ma chambre, mais il n'en fit rien. Mieux, il resserra sa prise et se mit à me bercer doucement. À cet instant je n'avais plus peur.

* * *

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'ai adoré l'écrire… on voit déjà un changement dans le comportement des deux personnages… Heureux ? (ou plutôt « Heureuses ? ») ^^

Place maintenant aux reviews !

* * *

**Little-Pirate :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! C'est vrai qu'Adam n'est pas très cool sur ce point-là… Personnellement, je lui dirais bien ses quatre vérités avec une prime une gifle ou deux… ^^

**annecullen69 :** Mdr ! Je suis ravie de provoquer de telles réactions chez toi ! C'est un plaisir ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours ! Adam un loup-garou ? Non… autre chose… ^^ Mais c'est bien tenté ! J'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus romantique t'aura plu !

**Anna : **Tout à fait, Adam est un peu dépassé par les évènements et assez choqué, d'où sa réaction… Merci pour cette review ! Je suis contente que ma FF te plaise toujours !

**Kayla : **Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas abandonner ma FF, d'autant plus qu'à partir de maintenant, je suis en vacances, donc j'aurai le temps d'écrire… Pas de panique ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et ton enthousiasme !

**Sali45 : **Oui, mes examens se sont bien passés ! Je te remercie ! Maintenant que tout est terminé, je peux me lancer à corps perdu dans l'écriture ! ^^ Par contre, Adam n'est pas un loup-garou, il est quelque chose d'autre, mais c'est bien tenté ! Pour ce qui est de son comportement, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas du tout correct, je lui dirais bien ma façon de penser à ce coco ! Mais bon, il souffre et est un peu dépassé par les évènements… À Marie à voir si oui ou non elle pourra lui pardonner… Je suis ravie de voir que ma FF te plaît toujours, j'espère que ça continuera !

**nini : **C'est pas mal de pouvoir lire deux chapitres d'un coup n'est-ce pas ? Comme ça, on peut en lire plus ! Ou là ! Tu as pas mal de questions ! C'est un plaisir d'y répondre ! Alors, dans l'ordre : 1) Adam est un loup-garou. Non, il est autre chose, aussi dangereux, si pas plus ^^. Mais ce n'est pas mal tenté ! 2) Qui sont les deux vampires ? La compagne de celui qui a tué Kate et un autre. Ils veulent se venger pour la mort du vampire. 3) Qui est dans la voiture de sport ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ! Alors ? Satisfaite ? ^^ Merci pour cette review !

**nanou : **Je suis contente que ma FF te plaise toujours ! Il est effectivement possible qu'Adam soit imprégné de Kate, mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'il soit un loup-garou… ^^ Merci pour cette review ! J'espère que ma FF continuera à te plaire !

* * *

Voilà !

Comme je l'ai dit à certaines d'entre vous dans les réponses à vos reviews, j'ai terminé mon année, et accessoirement tous mes examens, ce qui veut dire que je suis officiellement en vacances ! J'ai donc tout mon temps pour écrire maintenant ! Je ne compte pas arrêter ma FF, donc pas de panique ! ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Voilà, je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, et n'hésitez à me faire part de vos sentiments ou autres questions que vous vous posez ! Ce sera toujours un plaisir de vous répondre !

Bonne semaine à vous tous et à bientôt !

Angie


	13. Chapter 12 : Protection rapprochée

**Chapitre 12**

Je ne sus combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, mais quand mes larmes se tarirent et que mon esprit se calma, je pris conscience de tout ce qui m'entourait et mes sens se réveillèrent un à un.

La pluie, tout comme mes larmes avait cessé et le vent s'était quelque peu calmé.

J'entendais quelques oiseaux chanter, ainsi que la respiration calme et profonde de Gabriel.

Je sentis l'odeur de la terre et de l'herbe mouillée, ainsi qu'une odeur merveilleuse et envoutante qui me laissa pantoise : une odeur douce, chaude et boisée… son odeur.

Et je pris également conscience que j'avais froid. Très froid. J'étais glacée. Je frissonnais. Mais je n'avais nulle envie de bouger le moindre muscle, j'étais trop bien… dans ses bras…

Mais lui, que devait-il penser de moi ? Il devait penser que j'étais une idiote, faible et capricieuse. Qui étais-je donc pour lui faire des reproches ? Il était le prédateur tout puissant, j'étais la faible proie.

Mais il m'avait demandé de le pardonner. Ne m'en voulait-il donc pas ? Pourquoi était-il si prévenant à mon égard ? Son but était de me manger, non ?

- **Nous devrions rentrer. Tu es glacée.** Murmura-t-il soudain à mon oreille, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

Après avoir analysé ce qu'il venait de me dire, je finis par hocher doucement de la tête, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

A peine lui avais-je signifié mon accord et avant que je ne comprenne comment, il s'était relevé et m'avais prise dans ses bras.

J'émis un hoquet de frayeur, peu habitué à cela.

- **Désolé…** s'excusa-t-il avec un léger sourire. **Les habitudes prennent le dessus sur les bonnes manières.**

Ce simple sourire suffit à affoler mon cœur, si bien que je dû détourner les yeux pour me calmer. La proximité de nos deux visages n'aidant en rien.

Je m'aperçus alors que nous nous trouvions à l'orée d'une forêt et que je m'étais laissée tombée entre les racines d'un arbre qui devait être centenaire.

J'avais toujours adoré ces vieux arbres qui avaient vu tant de choses et j'en tombais immédiatement amoureuse, m'imaginant déjà m'installer entre ses racines pour lire un livre en plein été.

Gabriel suivit mon regard et son sourire s'élargit.

- **Il semble que tu sois fascinée par les vielles choses…**

En disant cela, ses prunelles brillèrent d'un éclat particulier et j'eu la nette impression qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de l'arbre.

- **Accroche-toi, je vais courir.**

Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi il me prévenait de cela, mais une fois qu'il se mit en route, je compris. Si j'avais eu peur de sa conduite, là je frôlai la crise cardiaque.

Il volait plus qu'il ne courrait. J'avais l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol et cela, à une vitesse inconcevable. J'étais plutôt heureuse que nous ayons quitté la forêt, car une collision à cette vitesse m'aurait été fatale.

Quand il s'arrêta enfin, ce que je vis me stupéfia.

Nous nous trouvions devant un immense manoir. Il semblait avoir des siècles derrière lui.

- **Voici ma demeure…**déclara doucement Gabriel.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Je n'en revenais pas. Ce manoir devait dater du 17e siècle et il appartenait à Gabriel. Il devait être très riche pour posséder une telle splendeur.

Gabriel m'avais emmené dans une chambre digne d'un princesse royale. Toute tapissée de bleu et de blanc. Elle était équipée d'un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps de flanelle bleu roi et aux tentures de soie blanches, d'une coiffeuse datant, elle aussi, du 17e siècle, d'une garde-robe qui serait bien trop grande pour ma maigre réserve de vêtements et d'un bureau digne d'un grand écrivain. Tous les meubles de cette chambre avaient été sculptés dans le plus beau chêne et chacun d'eux devait valoir une fortune.

Ma chambre comptait également une salle de bain privée qui se composait d'une douche, d'une énorme baignoire, d'un lavabo et d'une énorme penderie. En fouillant par la suite, j'y découvris plus de produits pour les cheveux, le corps et de maquillage que l'on pouvait en trouver dans un salon de beauté !

La salle de bain n'étaient constituée que de marbre blanc et comptait plus de miroires qu'il m'en fallait pour me voir.

Gabriel m'avait incité à prendre une douche et à changer de vêtements pour me réchauffer. Je n'avais pas longtemps ergoté et après avoir choisi un gel douche au chocolat et un shampoing au miel et à l'orange, je me prélassai de longue minutes, massant longuement chacune des parties de mon corps sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Tout cela en essayant d'oublier le fait que l'homme le plus beau et le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu, bien qu'attiré plus par mon sang que par moi, m'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, non sans avoir hésité de longues minutes, Gabriel était toujours là, assis dans une grande bergère aux tons dorés, me fixant de ses prunelles pourpres.

- **Comment te sens-tu ?** me demanda-t-il d'une voix de velours.

- **Mieux… merci… **lui répondis-je timidement.

Après quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles nous nous fixâmes tout deux, je m'apperçus qu'il était trempé. Ses Cheveux noirs collaient à son front et à son visage et la chemise qu'il portait collaient à sa peau, laissant apercevoir un torse bien dessiné et musclé. Si un homme normal ne ressemblerait à rien dans cet état, lui semblait sortir tout droit d'un magazine de mode.

Fascinée comme je l'étais, je me rendis compte que je le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes et je m'empourprai dérechef.

-** Tu ne veux pas en prendre une toi aussi ? Tu es aussi mouillé que je l'étais... tu dois avoir froid. **Lui demandai-je timidement en détournant les yeux, troublée.

- **Je ne ressens pas le froid, ma peau est déjà glacée... **

**- Oh.**

Étais-je bête ! Naturellement qu'il n'avait pas froid ! Il était mort !

- **Viens ici.**

Je ne sus si c'était un ordre ou une demande, mais j'obtempérai immédiatement.

Je m'assis avec précaution en face de lui, sur le bord du lit.

Gabriel garda le silence un moment, m'observant attentivement tandis que j'en faisais de même, sauf que j'avais plus tendance à tomber dans les pommes que lui.

- **Tu dois te poser pas mal de questions à notre sujet. Je me trompe ?**

- **A votre sujet ?** lui demandai-je, perdue.

- **A propos des vampires.**

- **Oh… Oui…**

- **Je t'écoute.**

- **Je le regardai alors, éberluée.**

- **Alors c'est comme ça ? Aussi simple ? Je pose la question, tu réponds ? Je pensais que tu voudrais garder tout cela secret…**

Il sourit.

- **Tu sais déjà ce que je suis, pourquoi te cacherais-je les détails ?**

- **Le fait que tu me tueras sans doute prochainement arrange aussi tes affaires. C'est pour cela que tu m'as amenée ici ?** lui-demandai-je, tremblante.

J'avais baissé les yeux, de peur qu'il remarque mon effroi, bien qu'il l'ait sûrement déjà remarqué, rien qu'au son des battements effrénés de mon cœur.

- **Non. C'est pour te protéger.**

Me protéger ?

- **Gabriel, je ne te comprends pas. Tu me dis que tu vas finir par me tuer et maintenant tu dis vouloir me protéger ?** dis-je, perplexe.

Gabriel resta un moment immobile à me fixer, le visage impassible, puis il se leva soudain, tel un diable sortant de sa boîte, et commença à faire les cents pas tout en se mettant à marmonner dans sa barbe. Je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait, tellement il parlait vite, mais je me gardai bien de l'intérrompre dans son monologue.

Je me levai alors à mon tour, attendant patiemment qu'il se calme et me réponde.

Quand ce moment arriva, il se figea soudain, au milieu de la pièce, les yeux tournés vers la grande fenêtre de la chambre.

- **Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Tout est si nouveau pour moi… Je me suis toujours nourris de sang humain… et ton sang m'attire comme aucun autre ne l'a fait tout au long de ma longue existence. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te mordre.** dit-il en me jetant un regard féroce qui me fit derechef frissonner. **Mais paradoxalement, je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs, je veux te connaître. Tu es si… fascinante.** continua-t-il en s'approchant lentement de moi, comme s'il essayait de ne pas m'effrayer.

Je me sentais comme une souris prise au piège par un énorme chat.

J'aurais dû fuir, m'éloigner de lui, mais je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'être encore plus proche de lui… étais-je devenue folle ?

Quand il saisit une mèche de mes cheveux pour la porter à son nez, frôlant ma joue au passage, je cru m'évanouir.

Je le vis fermer les yeux et prendre une grande respiration, s'imprégnant de mon odeur.

Je n'osais faire le moindre mouvement.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour fixer son regard dans le mien.

- **Je ne veux pas te tuer.** Murmura-t-il finalement après un moment.

Je me rendis compte que mon corps s'était tendu inconsciemment quand mes épaules se relachèrent soudain. Je crus que mon cœur allait s'envoler. Il ne voulait pas me tuer ! J'allais vivre !

- **J'espère juste que mes instincts obéiront à ma volonté.** Murmura-t-il encore, plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

Je lui souris timidement et il me sourit en retour, mais son sourire se fana soudain.

- **Je suis navré. Tout est de ma faute… J'aurais dû être plus attentif. C'est de ma faute si tu es maintenant poursuivie par ces deux vampires !** Déclara-t-il d'un air affligé.

- **Mais je te promets de te protéger... Personne ne te touchera ! Et, quand tout sera terminé, quand tu seras en sécurité, je te laisserai en paix. Je promets de ne plus t'importuner. Je disparaîtrai.** Ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant de moi, le visage maintenant fermé, les prunelles soudain ternes.

Étrangement, ces mots qui auraient dû me faire sauter de joie ne réussirent qu'à comprimer quelque chose qui se trouvait dans ma poitrine et un sentiment de mélancolie se répandit dans mon cœur. Je me sentis mal tout à coup et je portai inconsciemment ma main à cet endroit. Mon visage dû exprimer quelque chose, car je vis Gabriel se figer et froncer les sourcils.

- **Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu te sens mal ?** s'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Je ne comprenais déjà pas moi-même, d'autant plus que cela provoquait en moi un certain malaise, alors lui expliquer serait chose impossible.

- **Non. Non, tout va bien. Je… j'ai juste une petite poussée d'angoisse.** Mentis-je en baissant la tête, désireuse qu'il ne le découvre pas.

- **Il ne t'arrivera rien. J'en fais le serment.** Dit-il d'une voix douce, mais ferme en me relevant le menton d'une main froide.

Je fus aussitôt happée par l'abyme de ses prunelles pourpres et de leur champ hypnotique. Dieu qu'il était magnifique. Comment un homme pouvait-il être si éblouissant ? Si éblouissant que j'en oubliais même de respirer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il dit avec un sourire en coin sur ses magnifiques lèvres :

- **N'es-tu pas censée respirer ?**

Il se moquait de moi ? C'était de sa faute si je ne respirais plus ! Il n'avait qu'à pas être si beau ! Je répondis néanmoins, après avoir pris une grande inspiration :

- **Probablement…**

Il m'adressa alors un sourire moqueur, tout aussi éblouissant. Ces vampires étaient décidément parfaits. Mais aussi parfait qu'il était, j'étais agacée. Il s'amusait à mes dépends. Cependant, je ne le connaissais pas assez pour le réprimander. Qui sait comment il aurait pu réagir. Mieux vaut éviter de tenter le diable, aussi beau fut-il.

- **Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Il est évident que je ne pourrais plus reprendre le cours de ma vie. La police criminelle doit me rechercher à l'heure qu'il est.**

- **Effectivement, tu ne pourras plus reprendre le cours de ta vie… mais la police n'y sera pour rien.**

- **Comment ça ? Ils ont déjà dû retrouver Ka… la retrouver. N'importe qui pourra dire que j'étais avec elle. Je suis d'office le suspect numéro un !**Dis-je la gorge serrée, en repensant à Bryan qui ne se gênerait sûrement pas pour mentir et m'enfoncer si d'aventure il parlait à la police. La panique revenait au grand galop.

- **Non.**

- **Comment ça non ? Mais Gabriel, c'est évident ! De plus j'ai pris la fuite ! Et Adam, maintenant qu'il… me déteste, ne se privera pas pour dire qu'il m'a vu fuir !**

- **Adam ne dira rien, fais-moi confiance.**

**- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?**

Comme il ne me répondait pas, j'eus la certitude qu'il savait quelque chose à propos d'Adam que j'ignorais.

**- Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore.**

**- Oui… Je sais quelque chose que tu ignores, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce dont il s'agit, il le fera lui-même. Quant à la police, elle ne cherchera certainement pas à te parler pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a pas de corps.**

**- Pas…Pas de corps ? Mais c'est impossible ! Je l'ai vue mourir !**

**- En suivant ta trace hier soir, avant de m'interposer entre ce vampire et toi, j'ai effectivement sentis l'odeur du sang. J'ai su que quelqu'un avait été mordu, mais il n'y avait aucun corps… Ton amie est peut-être morte, mais quelqu'un s'est chargé de la faire disparaître…**

* * *

Bon, j'ai eu du mal à boucler ce chapitre… non pas que n'ai plus d'inspiration, mais tout est un peu confus dans ma tête… J'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même un peu plu…

* * *

**Anna :**Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Adam le mériterait bien ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce joli garçon n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! Il va regretter amèrement tout ce qu'il a dit… Il va souffrir ! *prends sa mitraillette* Mdr !

**Kayla :**Roooooooh !! Kayla, je suis super flatté que tu ne lises que ma fic !! Merci beaucoup ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas publier plus vite… il faut l'écrire, cette fic, et même si les grandes idées sont là, il y a parfois des trous difficiles à combler… Mes pauvres méninges ont du boulot !! ^^ C'est vrai que les fics sont généralement basées sur Edward et Bella… en même temps, c'est un couple mythique, mais bon, j'aimerais plus de diversité. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je le fais moi-même ! ^^ Merci pour ta fidélité !

**nini :** Tu m'as dit que tu allais réfléchir sur la nature d'Adam… Alors ? D'autres hypothèses ? ^^

**Sali45 :**Oui, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que ce vampire ressemble un peu à James… mais, évitons d'essayer de comprendre les pensées des hommes, on pourrait s'y perdre… ^^ Alors, pour Adam… hum, hum… Que de supposition ! Voyons voir… Sorcier ? Non. Tueur de vampire ? Ca fait partis de ses capacités, mais il n'en est pas un à proprement parler. Un elfe ? Non. Un hybride ? Non. Quoique ces créatures sont en quelques sortes des hybrides. Un extraterrestre ? Mdr ! Non ! Voilà ! Je te laisse encore réfléchir ! ^^ Je te souhaite aussi d'avoir réussi tous tes examens ! Merci pour ta fidélité !

**annecullen69 :**Aaaaaaaaah prendre plus de temps pour ma fic… chose bien compliqué à réaliser ! Il me semble que maintenant que je suis en vacances, j'ai encore moins le temps qu'avant ! Pfffff ! Bref… du moment que je publie, c'est le principale je pense… Sinon tu as l'air de bien apprécier Gabriel… j'en suis très heureuse ! Merci pour toutes les reviews que tu m'envoies ! C'est un réel plaisir de les lire !

**Melina :** Si tu adores ce chapitre, tu vas en adorer encore d'autres ! Crois-moi ! Je suis une grande romantiques, imagine donc ce que cela veut dire ! ^^

**horoun :**C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier horoun ! Tu me laisses une review très gentille ! Sois la bienvenue ! Tu as dessiné les personnages ? Vraiment ? Je suis flattée ! Je serrais ravie que tu m'envoie tes dessins, si tout le monde s'y met – dont moi qui suis une artiste dans l'âme ^^- je pourrais même peut-être créer une galerie ! Alors, pour ce qui est de ton mode chiante… Je vais t'étriper ! Mdr ! Non, je rigole ! Merci pour tes conseilles ! Cela m'aide à améliorer ma fic ! Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué par point-de-suspensiontitude… (^^) Je vais essayer de faire des efforts sur ce plan-là et au niveau des descriptions aussi. Sinon, as-tu aimé ce chapitre ? PS : Pour Adam, ça dépend ce que tu entends par hybride… ^^

**Little-Pirate :**Tout à fait, Adam est un idiot finit ! Pour Gabriel… *partage ton gloussement* il est parfait hein ! ;) Que penses-tu du petit rapprochement de ce chapitre ?

**lolotte :**Bienvenue à toi lolotte ! Merci pour cette gentille (et longue) review ! ^^ Je suis ravie que ma FF te plaise et que ce soit une détente pour toi de la lire ! J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour toi pour ton bac ! Pour tes suppositions : a) Correct, Gabriel est extrêmement dangereux, même pour les vampires. B) Non, Adam n'est pas un fils de la lune, il est autre chose. C) Non, Gabriel n'est ni le septième fils d'un(e) septième fils/fille, ni le fils d'Aro, ni un Tuatha dé Danaan, même si cette dernière supposition me plaît bien… Ne t'inquiète pas pour la longueur de tes reviews ! Je paierais pour en avoir des comme celle-là à chaque chapitre ! ^^ Merci !

**Lilia :**Sois la bienvenue Lilia ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que cela continuera ! Merci pour cette gentille review !

* * *

Voilà !

Je vais de ce pas continuer l'écriture de ma FF !

Passez tous une bonne semaine !

A bientôt !

Angie


End file.
